Mobile Suit Gundam: Full Legacy
by Stalvir
Summary: War has broke out between Earth and ZAFT, many have choose to side with the Earth Alliance or ZAFT or just stay out of this war but a new faction as awoke from its slumber and defended itself. Now this faction known as Sentinel will do what it has done before, ending a war.
1. Prologue: Awakening of a Sleeping Giant

**AN: I do not own any of the gundam series, Supreme Commander, or any other franchises, they belong to their respective owners but I do own Alex, his suit, Protolord and other OC that I create.**

* * *

**Prologue:** Awakening of a Sleeping Giant

June 12th, UC:0570

Sentry Base, Keldysh Crater

The base shook as a man got out his cryo pod as the base itself was under attack. The base's AI took note days earlier that a portion of the bases optic camouflage was down after a massive blast of unknown energy erupted from the Endymion crater which caused the portion of the cloaking field to shut down and inadvertently caused both sides to pick up the odd signal and realized that there was a base underneath the small crater. Both Earth Alliance and ZAFT Fleets prepared for an assault on it a few days later. Both sides launched the attack but were stalled due to advanced AAA batteries and anti-ship weapons which included the M522 550mm Veridion Mass Drivers which caused so much damage as on round took out an unknown ship class in one shot. The beam weapons were fired on the base but hit a barrier that dissipated the energy attacks which forced both sides to back off. The man made his way to the command center, as he entered the room, it was around forty-five meters squared with many stations and in the center of if lies a large holo table which is standard issue for all command centers stationary or mobile.

"OK, what the hell hitting us?" the man spoke out. The man is a young looking man of 18-years of age but underneath the looks is a man who is 478 years old thanks to the use of cryogenic sleep and advancement of medical science and technology. He is only 120 years old not counting the four and half century sleep. He stood at 5'8" wearing a multi-purpose armored combat uniform which can also act as a normal suit if the room was exposed to the void of space. He also has midnight black hair and heterochromia eye color with brilliant emerald green in his left and deep sapphire blue in his right, he also has scar that goes from below is right eye to just millimeter from his right jugular.

"Sir, two unknown fleets have engaged our defenses while I was working defrosting combat teams and the command personnel." The AI spoke, "I am in the process of defrosting the crews for the ships but all MS pilots are now heading to their machines as we speak."

"Ok, let's see what we are up against shall we?" The young man spoke as the holographic image switch to a view to see what they are facing. The fleets are of two different design styles, one was more like Zeon with the curvey ships that were deploying mobile suits while the other was more like Earth Federation but instead of the atmospheric looking craft, they are an odd looking craft. The main body is a triangle shape with a rollbar-like structure underneath the point with two large spheres that have two engine necels, one on each. Armed with two 40mm vulcans that come standard and can be armed with either a Linear cannon, 4 missiles, 45mm gatling cannon, or a mix of a linear cannon and four missiles.

The EFSF like ships contained three classes: the first one is a triangle shaped ship that is 300m long that is in a light color of grey. It has what looks like two hatches with one on either side and is armed with two distinct dual mounted cannons and an unknown number of smaller guns. The next ship is 250m long is an dark grey in color, it has a trident like bow with a wedge on the ventral side at the bow and a engine cluster in the rear and is armed with three dual main batteries, a single main gun, eight dual AA turrets, six torpedo tubes if the six tubes in the front are any inclinations and a cell of eight VLS tubes and the last ships is the smallest with a length of 130m, it has a wedge same bow that going into a square like shape when looking towards the rear. It also sports four engine nacelles that come out of the sides of the ships and has a cluster of four engines in the rear. It is the lightest in terms of armament consisting of two multi-barrel vulcans, six torpedo tubes with three on each side.

Alex then looks at the other fleet which only has two classes of ships. The first ship has a length of 255m. This ship design has the bridge built lower into the hull. Its shape is that of the tip of a trident but a light bluish teal color with gray on the insides of the outer pontoon like structure and a stripe of red that is in the form of a thin arrow. It has a decent amount of weapons on it: two dual cannons, two large single cannons, ten point defense guns, and a number of VLS bays and the second ship class is around the same size as the first one of 255m, it is green like the Musai-class light cruiser that Zeon use to own. It sports a large egg-like structure that has a pair of large doors that open up. The class has a large number of weapons, several dual mounted cannons of various sizes, six point defense guns with two in a very awkward placement. Both ships carry a number of mobile suits that remind him of the mono-eye mobile suits during the early UC era. The first one is definitely a grunt machine. It has a backpack with two large thrusters, and a large fin on the top of its head and has no shield. Most of these units carry a sword and a rifle while others are carrying either a pair of dual mounted missile launchers with two smaller missiles launchers in the main body or a large cannon of some sort meaning that they can carry various weapons depending on the mission. The other unit is white in color and in less numbers. The unit has a similar backpack but it has boosters on the side skirts, slightly avian design legs, a different head and two winglets on each of the shoulder armor carrying a smaller array of weapons.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. Victus, have our pilots get to their machines and have the fleet deploy as well." the young man ordered, "I am going indulge myself on how these new machines handle our forces"

"Yes sir." the AI replied.

"_All pilots to your machine and prepare for launch,. I repeat: all pilots prepare for launch."_ Victus spoke over the intercom.

"Well, looks like we're going out now" A young man spoke as they are waiting for the boss to arrive.

"Well don't get cocky kid, this is a new era we're living now after for more then four hundred and fifty years." an older man spoke up, "We will need to keep our skills up after this fight in case we are called for."

Before any of the pilots could speak up, the door opened up allowing Alex along with three other people to enter, the first is a young caucasian man in his mid twenties standing around 5'7"-5'11" with blond hair and blue eyes. The pilot is Riddhe Marcenas, who is in command of the third Mobile suit company, great-grand son of the first Earth federation president, Ricardo Marcenas. Riddhe stayed with the federation for another three years before being transferred to the Sentinel PMC where he and many famous pilots would gain extended lifespan that allowed him and the others to live for 750 years. The next person is a woman of fair complexion with orange hair that is kept in a pony-tail with violet eyes. She is Maridia Cruz who was saved by Alex during the Laplace Incident or known as the 3rd Neo Zeon War with the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Unit 4 Draconis. The last person is Marine Commander Alvin Von Shergorsht, a mountain of a man standing nearly 6'8" with short salt and pepper hair and grey eyes while wearing a US marine commander uniform while Alex, Riddhe and Maridia are in their respective pilot suits that have been improved with armor. Alex's pilot suit is silver with crimson as a secondary color and has his personal emblem of a silver skull with black hood over it and blood red eyes noting his title of "_Grim Reaper of Solomon''_ (Riddhe and Maridia's suit that the same but enhanced and updated with newer material and has armor plates for increase survival).

"Ok people, listen up." Alex spoke up as he and the two pilots and marine commander entered, "As of right now, we are going to engage the two unknown hostile fleets with the first fleet designated as hostile fleet 1 and the second being hostile fleet 2. HF1 has three ship classes that are designated as Alpha, Beta, Delta and HF2 only has two which are Echo and Gamma."

"The combined total of both fleets are around 300 with HF2 also has around 500-600 mobile suits maybe more while HF1 has around twelve hundred strike craft, also be advise as both sides may also be fighting each other so be careful when entering the combat zone and don't let those strike craft swarm you." Alex continued to speak, "HF2 as two types of mobile suits and yes, they have a similar appearance to many of our mobile suit types. As of right now, they are designated as HF2-Alpha and HF2-Beta while the strike craft are designated as White Arrows and let me remind you this is only a defensive operation so don't expect any other objectives aside form the one that Commander Shergorsht. I will let Marine Commander Shergorsht provide some detail for an operation that some of you will be partaking in, Commander."

Alex stepped down from the podium to allow the marine commander to step up and speak in a deep voice.

"All right, the operation that will be happening is to cripple the two enemy command ships so we can let our marine boarding teams to enter an seize control of both ships and to see what they know about the event that happened a week ago as well as what the current affairs of the world is like." the marine went on by assigning some of the MS teams to escort the marine boarding craft while Alex interjected by giving out orders on what team does what and alerting them that he will be playing some tunes to scare the living shit out of the enemy via the open comms with unexpected music playing before telling them to mount up while the marine boarding parties get ready and the fleet which is lead by the largest combat ship ever built that will be held back and in reserve.

Outside the Earth Alliance 15th Fleet that consist of 153 ships with 25 Agamemnon-Class carriers, 45 Nelson-Class Battleships, and 83 Drake-Class Escorts while have Around twelve hundred mobile armor. Admiral Andrew Barksley knew that these defenses would require an immense amount of firepower after the first strike which removed 137 ships combined from both fleets from existence which they do not have but ZAFT does have. The first strike was a disaster as 15th fleet lost eight Agamemnon-class carriers, twenty-four Nelson-Class Battleships, forty-nine Drake-Class Escorts, and nearly 600 mobile armors to those defense guns that created a defensive grid of flak.

"Have the fleet to move out in the next forty minutes" the admiral said to his aid which is the ship's captain.

"Yes sir." the captain replied. The Admiral looked out of the bridge window towards the ZAFT Fleet and thinking that the ZAFT admiral was thinking the same thing as their forces consolidate as well for one more assault. The ZAFT fleet had sixty-three Nazca-Class Battleships, Eighty-four Laurasia-Class Frigates and around 800 mobile suits while they lost twenty-five Nazca-Classes, thirty-one Laurasia-Classes and around 380 Mobile suits from the same defenses.

** watch?v=4LBAxQEhtJk  
****Panzerkampf by Sabaton (Now my favorite band)**

"Sir, something is coming over the open comms channel" comms officer spoke as a they hear something that is indeed coming through the comms.

_**INTO THE MOTHERLAND**_

_**THE GERMAN ARMY MARCHED**_

"WHAT THE HELL" the admiral yelled at what was playing.

_**In the Soviet Union, Summer 1943**_

_**Tanks lined up in thousands, As far the eye can see**_

Before anyone can say anything a barrage of missiles came screaming out have silos and surface based missile launchers and then a massive surge of a force that surprised both fleets as a massive force of various mobile suits, many look like ZAFTs own mobile suits as the others were over sized mobile armor, jet like units, and ones that were more different but in the front leading the charge was a unit that was silver in color with a lot of heavy weapons.

_**Ready for the onslaught, Ready for the fight**_

_**Waiting for the Axis, To march into the trap**_

Among the mobile suits were massive unknown craft that were massive nearly the size of warships and coming out from several openings came out several ships. There were various designs that ZAFT and Earth Alliance would have made. One of them was like battleships from the great war during the early years of the 1900s, then there were others such as one that was odd with two runways, one on top and one on bottom, there three ships that were massive, larger than any known classes with on reaching 500ms and one that close to 660m. There were about nearly two hundred and fifty-three ships and more then seven hundred mobile suits. To make things even worse, there were over two thousand five hundred mobile armors with a jet appearance, all charging both fleets. The color of the ships are battleship steel grey making the fleet a uniformed force.

_**Mine are placed in darkness, In the colour of the night**_

_**Waiting to be triggered, When the time is right**_

The the silver machine burst forward then launched up to only stop. Many panels opened up to reveal several dozen micro missiles and fired all of them at the enemy. The first wave of missiles damaged several ships, mobile suits, and strike craft. The ships opened up scoring many hits as several ships were destroyed while both ZAFT and EA fleets opened up with everything they have as they also scored blood as two of the smaller ships were damaged but still effective.

_**Imminent invasion, Imminent attack**_

_**Once the battle started, There's no turning back**_

A massive clash of mobile suits, shooting and melee dual as sentinels own AMS-119 Geara Dogas, AMS-129 Geara Zulus, AMX-014 Döven Wolves, AMX-011 Zaku IIIs, RMS-119 EWAC Zack, the NZ-666 Kshatriya, RGM-89RF GM III Powered, RGM-89RF•FA GM III Powered Full Armor (Bulldog), several MSZ-010A1 Theta Plus, and many other types with the RX-81 Silver Gundam leading the charge against ZGMF-1017 GINN along with its varients, and the ZGMF-515 CGUE as well as the various of Sentinel fighter craft like the FF-S3 Saberfish takes on the TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armor.

_**The end of the Third Reich draws near, It's time has come to an end**_

_**The end of an era is here, It's time to attack.**_

Alex in his personal machine Silver gundam was moving at speed that the GINN high mobility types can be jealous about as he to out the dual purpose beam pistols and opened on a couple of GINNs armed with large cannons forcing them to dodge but could not keep up with the rate of the shots that was coming them as one was hit with three and the other was hit with five as both exploded. The silver machine turned its attention elsewhere but before he could move, Alex was swarmed by three dozen WA (White Arrows) coming from multiple angles but he was now worried for now as two squadrons fired upon the WAs and forcing them to scatter.

_**Into the motherland,The German army Marched**_

_**Comrades stood side by side, To stop the Nazi charge**_

The battle raged all around as two Salamis-class Light cruisers tore into four separate enemy ships while the Magellan I-Class Battleship SNSS Texas devastated two Alphas and five Betas before turning its main guns on two of HF2s Echos while its secondary batteries kept mobile suits and main armor away while its two escorts open up with their main guns on a squadron of Deltas and Betas.

_**Panzers on Russian Soil, A thunder in the east**_

_**One million men at war, Soviet wrath unleashed**_

As the battle goes on around a full third from both fleets were eviscerated, several ships were crippled including the flagships to which marine boarding parties started their operation. They were escorted by four ms teams with one having a gundam-type mobile suit.

_**Fields of Prokhorovka, Where the heat of the battle burned**_

_**Suffered heavy losses, And the tide of war was turned**_

While the boarding operations was going on, the sentinel forces pushed the two fleets back but with a small price, they lost around forty-seven machines but the pilots are saved thanks to the escape pods doing their job but they also lost ninety-two strike craft along with a third of the pilots, no ships were destroyed but twelve were damage to various degrees. Some may require two weeks in drydock while others would need to be in drydock for two to three months.

_**Driving back the Germans, Fighting on four fronts**_

_**Hunt them out Russia, Out Soviet Land**_

Maridia stayed close to Alex as to watch his back, many of the mobile suits slowly surround her while she deployed half of her funnels, then she closed her eyes for the moment.

_**Reinforce the front line, Forces the axis to retreat**_

_**Send in all of the reserves, Securing their defeat**_

Seeing their chance, the ZAFT pilots pushed their engines to max to get in close but unfortunately they were facing off against a newtype as Maridia opened her eyes and menltly command the funnels. The funnels moved with speed and precision eliminating one MS after another.

_**Soldiers of the Union, Broke the citadel**_

_**Ruins of an army, Axis rest in hell**_

The first GINN was hacked apart so fast that the pilot did not have enough time to react. The second GINN fired frantically all over the place trying to hit the small drone-like objects but to avail as it to was destroyed. Within ten minutes, 18 units were destroyed and another six were damaged forcing them to retreat.

_**The end of the Third Reich draws near, It's time has come to an end**_

_**The end of an era is here, It's time to attack.**_

In another part of the battlefield, Riddhe in his delta plus was moving all around surprising enemy pilots as he transformed into MS mode from waverider mode and fired the integrated beam magnum at a group of mobile suits which dodge the shot but two were barely grazed and exploded and one other destroyed and it was close to a downed enemy ships where the remaining energy from it impacted the hull near the magazine room, detonated the munitions causing the ship to explode engulfing another two mobile suits in the blast.

_**Into the motherland,The German army Marched**_

_**Comrades stood side by side, To stop the Nazi charge**_

Alex saw the blast and chuckled grimmly as we witnessed the explosion engulfing two enemy mobile suits, a sensation went up his spine forcing Alex to put on the breaks as several rounds, missiles, and energy rounds went into the area where he was to being if he didn't stop. Alex then looked at the offending group while deploying one of the CWP (Combined Weapons Platform) and one of his beam sabers and another machine gun volley.

_**Panzers on Russian Soil, A thunder in the east**_

_**One million men at war, Soviet wrath unleashed**_

Alex boosted towards the enemy mobile suits firing the quad barreled 155mm heavy chaingun catching the enemy off guard from the size of the round that shredded two enemy mobile suits then sliced one of the commander types and deploying his funnels and eliminating another two.

Alex was alerted to a group WA coming his way, hoping to claim the kill but only for Alex shift Silver to flip around and firing the hyper beam magnum destroying twenty of them in the shot as well as scoring a ship kill as a Delta was destroyed.

_**Onward comrades!  
Onwards for the Soviet Union**_

_**CHARGE**_

The battle between fleets was a bloody one as the Sentinel fleet was more equipped and has one advantage that the other two fleets don't have. I-Field emitters, this piece of technology is what allows certain mobile suits, super-heavy tanks, land base warships, aerial warships and super-heavy transports, and most importantly, the void fleets, to survive energy weapons. The sentinel fleet was able to inflict massive amounts of damage as several ships were out right destroyed or damaged to fall back.

_**Oh mother Russia  
Union of lands**_

_**Will of the people  
strong in command**_

A slugging fest between four Laurasia-class frigates, two Nazca-Class Battleships, twelve Drake-Class Escorts, and three Nelson-Class battleships vs the Battleship _Texas_, two Clop-Class Aviation Cruisers, the Squid-Class Heavy Aviation Battleship _Gangut_, and fifteen Nada-Class Destroyers. The destroyers opened up with their dual 300mm Railguns and 200mm Beam Cannons scoring a dozen hits with two destroyers downing a battleship. The Battleships _Texas_ and _Gangut_ square off against the two Nazca Battleships, two of the four Laurasia frigates and four Drake Escorts with both Sentinel Battleships putting up a major fight to the point that the combined EA/ZAFT group had to focus on the _Texas_ as it was the closes one but the two Clop-class Aviation Cruisers engaged as well and destroying one Laurasia and all of the Drakes while the battleships went to town on the rest of the group by destroying the other Laurasia and one of Nazcas while severely damaging the other and forcing it to flee.

_**Oh mother Russia**_

_**Union of lands**_

_**Once more victorious**_

_**The red army stands**_

The battle slowly calmed down as the two fleets moved away from Sentry Base while the defenders form a defensive perimeter as all sides take note of the casualties. For the sentinels, they lost a total of ninety-nine mobiles suits with twenty-four pilots, hundred and twelve strike craft with a full third of pilots dead, twenty-one ships damaged and four destroyed but still salvageable and a total of nearly thirteen hundred crew dead or injured.

_**(Guitar solo with drums beating in the background)**_

_**The end of the Third Reich draws near, It's time has come to an end**_

_**The end of an era is here, It's time to attack.**_

The Earth Alliance fleet lost another eleven carriers, fifteen battleships, and thirty-eight escorts as well as exactly twelve hundred mobile armor. The ZAFT fleet wasn't any better as they lost additional twenty-two Nazca-Class Battleships, thirty-one Laurasia-Class Frigates, and nearly two-thirds of the entire mobile suit forces. Among the lost ships and mobile suits, twelve Earth alliance ships were crippled as well as ten ships from ZAFT along with two dozen of their mobile suits and several ships were damaged with several groups of mobile armor and mobile suit providing escort to their respective groups.

_**Into the motherland,The German army Marched**_

_**Comrades stood side by side, To stop the Nazi charge**_

_**Panzers on Russian Soil, A thunder in the east**_

_**One million men at war, Soviet wrath unleashed**_

_**(End song)**_

As both fleets get ready for one last charge to cover their damage comrades retreat. A force of 183 ships, 526 mobile armor, 182 mobile suits while the defenders were gearing up for a fierce fight but Alex decided to pull out their most powerful ship in their fleet to join the frey. What all three sides didn't realize was that the battle was being monitored by various factions and nations from the start of the battle.

_** watch?v=rbd3kAuAR70  
**_**Bismarck by Sabaton**

Both EA and ZAFT saw in awe the sheer size of the monster that is coming out of the harbor as the Sentinels largest warship made itself known as it fired two of its main batteries which were the largest in human history vaporized three ZAFT battleships. The defending fleet parted away as the massive behemoth came forward

_**From the mist a shape, a ship is taking form**_

_**And the silence of the sea is about to drift into a storm**_

Both fleet open fired on the monster in front of them but its armor deflected their projectile base rounds harmlessly aside and its immensely powerful and advanced I-Field emitters shrugged of their beam cannon attacks. This defiance forced ZAFT and EA forces to fear it even more as it slow moves to meet them.

_**Sign of power, Show of force**_

_**Raise the anchor, Battleship's plotting its course**_

Protolord returned the favor as it was fully out of the harbor and fired all of its forward mounted guns at the two fleets obliterated four dozen ships in a single salvo. The mighty battle-wagon moved forward with many cruisers and frigates providing escort and mobile suit teams acting as additional lay of defense to engage any mobile suits or mobile armor that comes to close for comfort.

_**Pride of a nation, A beast made of steel**_

_**Bismarck in motion, King of the ocean**_

The two fleets charged it hoping to damage it enough by unleashing everything they have as the battleships fired their main guns while the cruisers screen them to force its new escorts off but they failed as its escorts stubbornly resist them to no end.

_**He was made to rule the waves, Across the seven seas**_

_**To lead the war machine, To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine**_

_**The terror of the seas, The Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine**_

As the fight between ships went on, the mobile suits and mobile armor charged the ship from above but met resistance from the mobile suits and strike craft. Twelve were instantly obliterated as the silver machine fired it shoulder mounted hyper beam magnum at 30% power, the quad-wing deployed more of the drone like objects slaughtering many more.

_**Two thousand men and fifty thousand tonnes of steel**_

_**Set course for the Atlantic, With the Allies on their heels**_

Sentinel strike craft moved in on the attacking force in a pincer attack, unleashing a massive volley of missiles striking dozens of mobile armor and mobile suits and the attackers return in kind with their own attack. Both sides lost dozens of mobile armor and suits as the three forces clashed into one massive clusterfuck.

_**Firepower, Firefight, Battlestations keep the targets steady in sight**_

_**Into formation, the hunt has begun, Death and Damnation, the fleet is coming**_

The fleeing forces looked back as they saw the massive monster that was tearing into their friends and comrades as it fired its main batteries again and again, three to five ships lost here and there. Many learned fear on that day while others promised to their fallen brothers and sisters that they will avenge their death that was made by guns of that monster.

_**He was made to rule the waves across the seven seas**_

_**To lead the war machine, To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine**_

_**The terror of the seas, the Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine**_

In a room under the pentagon in the Atlantic Federation Capital of Washington DC. Many looked at the monster as it was tearing into their fleet. Many now trying to think of either a plan or thinking on making plans for a new warship to counter it. Mutura Azrieal had other plans as he looked on in envy as it was a show of true power and thinking on how he would get them to join or if he had to resort to underhanded tactics to get them to agree.

_**At the bottom of the ocean, the depths of the abyss**_

_**They are bound by iron and blood**_

Over on the plants, the PLANT Consul looked on if fear as there was force with its own mobile suit force and a monster of ship that could bring ruin to their forces and home if directed. Patrick Zala was thinking on how to counter it and seeing who ever these people are if they are willing to trade with them while Seigal Clyne was thinking on how to make sure that they won't attack them and seeing if he could get them to sign a nonaggression pact.

_**The flagship of the navy, The terror of the seas**_

_**His guns have gone silent at last**_

In Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha and the other noble families looked on at the carnage. It is a worrying thought that a new faction entered the war and does possess their own mobile suits and ships that surpases any other ships that are currently active, in production, or being researched on. The most troublesome thing is the massive behemoth of a ship that took more than 120 ships and came out on top without a scratch. Though, their shield technology is something that may interest Morgenroete as the shield just disrupts the beams and then there were those drones like objects that moved different then what they have an idea.

_**(Instruments)**_

At an undisclosed location, man looked at the screen as he observed the battle seeing on how to deal with this new force on nature as it may end up affecting how his plans as this may change the war in a very unsettling way. In the kingdom of Azadistan, two people looked at battle, a young woman standing 162cm with long black hair and blue eyes at age 24, the First Royal Princess of the Kingdom of Azadistan, Princess Marina Ismail. '_Such destruction, why would they have a massive warship and who are they as they have mobile suits but the designs are similar to that of ZAFT but at the same time, they are so alien.'_ She thought about it as a silver machine moved through both ZAFT and Earth alliance forces like a silver comet leaving a trail of death and destruction.

_**Pride of a nation, A beast made of Steel**_

_**Bismarck in motion, King of the ocean**_

While cloaked, an unarmed ship moved through space as the ship's crew looked at observed the battle in one of the briefing rooms with mixed emotions as two of the steel grey ships fired upon a Agamemnon-Class Carrier and destroyed it while taking on damage but are still capable of fighting.

"This is insane. How the hell did we not notice them and what is up with that form of cloaking technology." a young man spoke up.

"Don't know Allelujah, but that ship has more firepower than any other ship currently active." Another man spoke up.

"I will have to see if Veda has anything about this." a third man spoke with a monotone voice.

"Go head Tieria" a woman spoke up.

One of the youngest crew members keeps a keen eye on the silver machine that looks like a Gundam with a thought. '_Why do they need that many personnel, what is their objective, who are these people and what is up with that machine?'_

**In a building in Japan.**

"Hey Saji, what is going to happen to the war now." a young blond hair girl spoke.

"I have no idea, Louise, I have no idea" the young spoke up.

_**He was made to rule the waves across the seven seas**_

_**To lead the war machine, To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine**_

_**The terror of the seas, the Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine**_

All over the world, the space colonies, even on Mars as well as elsewhere. The battle was being shown, people started worrying about what is going to happen next while others began thinking on how to combat this new force.

_**To lead the war machine, To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine**_

_**The terror of the seas, the Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine**_

The battle was now reaching its climax as the remaining ships from both fleets prepare for a final charge but the mighty battleship was now preparing to fire the most powerful weapon ever mounted on a ship. The bow of the behemoth opened up to show a massive cannon, the experimental Prototype Super-Heavy Positron Cannon "_Enuma Elish_". After ten minutes of charge the ship fired and unleashing a massive blood red, deep blue beam with a white core, enveloping the rest of the fleet and scaring the moon by carving a massive trench that went for around twenty-five kilometers.

_**To lead the war machine, To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine**_

_**The terror of the seas, the Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine**_

The battle was over as the defending fleet stood victorious with both attacking fleet were destroyed and the final attack from the monster left nothing but pure wreckage, not even a body was left. This battle is later named the Keldysh Crater Massacre as nearly a third from both fleets survive and frightened many to no end while other hold one hell of grudge.

Days later, reports of movement across the world and multiple structures that dwarf all including the colonies as well as immense fortresses that would require to muster a large number of military hardware and personnel that no has at their disposal as it would take months if not years. Sometime in october, a massive asteroid or asteroids appear out of nowhere housing the largest collection of warships in one location. Many nations went into a frenzy due to the new appearance while others prepare to send envoies to meet these new forces.

PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman Seigel Clyne was the first to send an envoye with ORB sending their own, along with several major players in the war including a envoy from Earth Alliance, one from Terminal, and a surprising one is that Morgenroete sent an envoy to the sentinels to see about working up a contract. Alex entered his temporary office as his actual office is on Atlas Station, sat down after a long day of meetings. He looked at the list that is a combination of demands and requests plus the odd one of being about a business deal with Morgenroete.

_Sentry Base_

"Well, some of these are just stupid." Alex said to himself as he takes out a bottle of Mountain Dew from a small fridge (AN: Mountain Dew is my favorite soft drink as it has many flavors), "Beta, thoughts?"

"Well if you ask me, it looks like this Earth Alliance is looking for an advantage over them and asking us if we have a natural OS?" A silver hologram that looks like Alex but with an outfit that looks like it could fit in a fantasy setting of a show or game, "Though the Independent corporation Morgenroete, they are interested in our technology as most of it are more advanced than anything that they have built."

"No shit and they want one of our suits as to study, hell everyone wants one our suits due to how advanced they are compared to these GINNs and CGUEs." Alex replied as he looked out the window to the fleet in station keeping.

"Well then there is ORB, a neutral country where they will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them and will not intervene in conflicts of another nation."

"Geez, Pacifist much?"

"No, trying to stay neutral and neither side wants to force a nation whose technology is more advanced than anyone else aside from use."

"Well, lets see if we can't get them to sign the Geneva Convention to ensure that those who want to stay neutral, stay neutral and see if we can't get them to sign a nonaggression treaty with us. That and telling them that we are a PMC with morals though I doubt that Earth Alliance would follow the convention" Alex looked back to his desk, "Beta, send a signal to all of our holdings throughout the system bring them to combat alert see if we can get R&D to be ahead of the curve from everyone else."

"Yes sir" Beta replied. After two weeks everyone agreed whether to be Bergrugendly or not, they went to Geneva, Switzerland to reactivate the Geneva Convention ensuring that the neutral countries stay neutral and the Sentry Treaty with forbid any nation attack any of the Sentinel's holdings. While Morgenroete and Terminal made a business deal to only provide old obsolete technology from the One Year War and with in two months, EA and ZAFT extremists attack Sentinel an additional four times that ended in complete failure, the first battle was over an area that many pilots refer to as the original "_Round Table_", B7R, Alliance Spearheads vs the more advanced/older designs of the F22 Raptors, F35 Lightning II, Burkuts, Sorkals, and old but still reliable Saberfish fighters. The battle was bloody, as both sides sustained major casualties but EA took more casualties than Sentinel as their pilots were better piloted.

The three other battles happened in the span of four days as Earth Alliance tried to take Sentinel main anchorage in the pacific ocean, Hawaii, as it was untouched for a 100 or so years for its most important structure, it Orbital Elevator, and is protected by power weapons such as the massive railguns that dot the coast, the battle did not last long as the railguns fire at such ranges that the only to take it is to due a multi prong strike from sea, air, and space which the EA does not have the capability to do so but ZAFT does but can not commit enough forces as two days later, Zaft tried to take a fortress on a mountain pass on a coast somewhere in the indian ocean and other battle happened near the town of Voi as they try take a supply depo. Both battles were lost and for the next two-three months, both ZAFT and Earth Alliance would not have the numbers to take anything on the ground due to the mounting casualties that they sustain from the four battles for the next several months. This also showed everyone that sentinel bases and fortifications would require major prep time and amassing a massive number of forces as well as require not just mobile suits but tanks, aircraft, artillery, and infantry. The three of the four battles did cause sentinel to lose a large troops and military hardware but can recover from due to the fact that they have the numbers from the massive amount of troops, vehicles, ships, aircraft, mobile suits, mobile armor, and equipment from the build up during the UC era.

* * *

AN: This is my first attempt at a somewhat-pure Gundam fanfic that consist of events, people, battles, ships, vehicles, terminologies, Mobile weapons from Universal Century, Cosmic Era, Post Disaster, Anno Domini, Advance Generation, After War, After Colony but with elements from other franchises such Supreme commander 1/FA with mods and 2, Command and conquer generals/Zero Hour with mods, call of duty (MW1,2,3/AW/IW/BO3,4,5) along with other ones.

Also, I am looking for OCs and custom mobile suits/armors as well as custom ships that are of your own designs for this story and anyone who has a good deal with relationships as I have diddly-dick amount and have no idea on how to write that type of stuff.

And if there are any mistakes that I made, let me know. Also does anyone have experience writing a fem-kira? Also, I am taking a page out of UNSC OPERATION: ORESTES LIBERATION as for the time being, I am going to hold off on how the sentinels were founded due to that it will require me to go through all available information that is translated to english and to let everyone know that Sentinels are the last organization from the UC as the Universal Century is old history where CE, AD, AW, AG, AC, PD are all fused together into one timeline though how I am going fuse all six timeline together is going a royal pain in my ass and bitch to deal with. All ship of the UC era are going to have a different layout as they were built from the ground up, they will be their own classes but still from the same class ships that their hulls were originally designed from.

Please Like, Follow, and Commit and have a good day.

* * *

Sentinel Asset Data

Protolord-Class Experimental Testbed Battleship  
**Unit Type:** Battleship  
**Ships of the Line:** Protolord  
**Manufacturer:** Sentinel Fleet Yards  
**Operator:** Sentinel  
**First Deployment:** UC:0091  
**Length:** 1193.5m  
**Width:** 229.5m  
**Height:** 204m  
**Equipment and Design Features:  
**Experimental Solar Fusion Reactor  
6 Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactors  
160 MK9 Model - 52R3V12 I-Field Emitters  
Gundarium γ (3m)  
Experimental Impact/Energy Dispersal Battleplate (5m)  
Experimental Sensor equipment  
Experimental Targeting System  
AI holo tank  
**Armament:  
**1 x MK1 A64H9I2-EX 3800mm "_Enuma Elish_" Experimental Anti-Matter Cannon  
6 x Dual MRX-33A2 1000mm "_Mjolnir_" Heavy Hyper Mega Particle Cannons  
8 x Triple ADK-15A4 600mm "_Vanquisher_" Coil-Accelerated Gauss Cannon  
38 x M110 "_Guardian_" 204mm Railguns  
38 x M108 "_Lancer_" 250mm Mega Particle Cannons  
22 x 6-Barrel 65mm MK22A2 Phalanx-Class Close-In Weapon System  
22 x Dual 127mm Dual-Purpose Coil-Accelerated Gauss Flak Cannon  
12 x RIM-430 MK1 VOIDRAAM Missile Launchers  
14 x 88-Cell VLS Bays  
8 x M33 20-Tube "_Longbow_" Missile Pods  
4 x Quad 533mm "_Angler_" Torpedo Tubes  
8 x M1011 "_Victor_" Tactical Weapon Platform  
**Mobile Suits/Complement:**  
4 Shuttles  
4 Boarding Shuttles  
2 Heavy Dropships  
2 Transports  
**Technical & Historical Notes:**  
After the One Year War, the Sentinels desired a new warship that they envisioned would become their new flagship to combat the future threats that will eventually face the Universal Century. And with such innovations, new designs and technologies were required - thus development began to create such a vessel, using hidden shipyards captured from Zeon at the end of the War. This began a decades-long development process, as for the next 12 years the Sentinels poured resources to this project, known only as 'Protolord'. While there were multiple delays due to the Delaz Fleet crisis, the Gryps War and the First Neo Zeon War, eventually they succeeded in their endeavor - as the Battleship Protolord was finally completed during the events of Char's Counterattack. While unable to participate in the battle due to final overhauls being conducted, and stress-tests of its hull, the Protolord finally was able to launch just in time for the Third Neo Zeon war with the Sleeves.

The Protolord was designed as the true successor to older Earth Federation battleship types, such as the Magellan and Birmingham-classes, and adopting lessons learned from the Dogosse Giar-class. The Protolord was arguably one of the largest vessels ever constructed by human hands, with the exception of the Jupiter Fleet's own Helium-3 transports. At a length stretching over a Kilometer, it used every inch of that space to fill out ship systems from a wide array of sensors and detection methods, to countermeasures and of course, a massive array of weapons. While still equipped with beam cannons, the Protolord became the first ship in the Universal Century to make usage of railgun technologies via its various mass drivers. As of C.E. 70, the Protolord is the only ship to be considered the most powerful ship in human history.  
**Colors:** Battleship Steel Grey  
**Appearance:** Protolord has a long slime hull where it thickens out towards the rear where main engines, two structures are jutting out on sides near the rear which houses the secondary engine cluster. The bridge is well defended, there is a hanger on the ventral side but it can only hold small transports and shuttles.

RX-81 Silver Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype/Experimental General Use Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant:** MK4 R8M32S01 Addalin-Pheros Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor, power output: 19,642kw  
**Special Equipment:**  
Lockdown equipment(2 x MVA-103 Bracers mounted on the back of the legs, 2 x XMR-002 High-Dense Heavy Bracers), Magnetic Coating, Movable Armor, AI holotank(Experimental), and I-field generators.  
**Armament:**  
4 x 6-Barrel 65mm MK30A1 Phalanx CIWS, 4 x x 5-Barrel GAU-91A6 Inviserator 65mm Vulcans, 4 x MD25-XV50 Beam Sabers (Mounted in armored housing units on the back of the lower arms), 4 x 8-cell Micro Missile Pods and 4 x 10-tube missile pods (Mounted the heavy Brace), 56 x missiles (scattered around the body in groups of 4 and 6), 2 x MRD-011 Shekinah II Composite Weapon System (1 x 4-Barrel 155mm Chaingun, Heavy M301D 155mm Hyper Mega particle Cannon, 100mm DR24-X2 Beam Rifle in each CWS) mounted on subarms, 1 x MXZ-001A2 Hyper Beam Magnum (Mounted on the right side of the Backpack), 1 x 9-Cell Missile pods (9 x RIM-332A3 Missiles with 200 Micro Missiles in each), 2 x 60mm Beam Magnums/Beam Katanas (Think a MS scale of the S&W Desert Eagle 50AE and mounted in integrated holsters on the back skirt) 16 x Funnels/Fangs (Mounted on the back and side skirts), 2 x Head knives mounted on the side of the lower legs  
**Pilot(s):** Alexander Crossfare  
**Appearance:** Has the frame of the Pale Rider but with Unit 05's Head, and large backpack that is a combination of the MSA-003 Nemo and the central part of the RAS-96 Anksha.  
**Colors:** Silver with Crimson details, black on the joints, cameras are Deep sapphire blue.  
**Info:** Alex's personal unit from the time of the UC era and the internals have been improved over the 81 years before he went into cryo sleeps for the next couple hundred years.


	2. Chapter 1: False Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the exception of anything that I create such as the Protolord-Class, Alexander Crossfare, Solrena Crossfare, and any other custom people, ships, and MS/MA.

**Chapter 1: False Peace**

_Year 70, of the Cosmic Era. Tensions were mounting between Earth Alliance and the ZAFT organization due to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, these tensions escalated to a full scale war. It seemed a forgone conclusion that the earth forces with its superior numbers would be victorious but these initial assessments proved to be false. Almost eleven months have passed with no end in sight._

_However, a new force appeared with a military might and technology that no organization could match. Many analysts are speculating on how fast the war will end and how the war will change due to the completely different tactics and strategies._

**Orb space colony "Heliopolis"**

**Earth Alliance Marseille III-Class Transport**

A ship is backing into the center entrance for Heliopolis' harbor with comms chatter on the radio. The ship is around 250m long, brown in color with a little dark mustard color, the ship slowed to a stop as in its parking spot.

"There you have it, this old ship completed her final mission. You served admirably as an escort LT. La Flaga, I'm in your debt." the captain said to a man that is in his late 20s, standing 6'.05" weighing 168.8lb with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sir, I'm glad we arrived without incident." the LT said, "Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We spotted two as well as another nine that are much farther out but it's no cause for alarm, they know they cannot initiate any hostile action once we're docked." the captain replied.

La Flaga smirked "Because neutral territory, what a joke that is." spoke about the Orb's neutrality.

The captain laughed at what the ace pilots said be for replying "Well, thanks to them that our plans came this far. We're fortunate that Earth recognizes Orb as a nation."

"Yeah, especially after how Sentinel demanded every nation to the table to sign the Geneva Convention which forced the alliance to allow the neutral nations to stay neutral as well as forbid the use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons of mass destruction." The blond pilot spoke as he looked outside to see a large vessel which is one of the Sentinel's Texas-Class Battleships, the _SNSS Wyoming_ of the second fleet.

"Well yes but we had no choice but to comply." the captain said before a voice to his right spoke up.

"Excuse us captain." one of the five pilots spoke before saluting while the captain returned the jester.

"Think they will handle themselves alone on the ground?" Mu said.

"I know their young but they are top guns selected to be G-Pilots, they just be fine however someone like you will stick out like a sore thumb."

Mu made a chuckling sigh before turn to one of the bridge consoles

**Nazca-Class Battleship **_**ZNS Vesalius**_

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades," Commander Le Creuset spoke, as he went to the command table behind the captain's chair.

"Well I don't imagine that it will be too late to hear back from the council" the captain spoke, a concerned look in his eyes.

Rau picked up a photo, one which possessed several machines which bore a striking resemblance to those of the Sentinel's Gundams. "It will be too late by then," He said, "I have a sixth sense about this stuff. If we don't cease the moment, now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance to act."

The two watched as outside Heliopolis's air space, two stealth craft made their way towards the maintenance hatch of the colony. "The Earth Forces mobile weapons…" Rau continued, "We must secure them before they attempt to move them."

"But what about the Sentinel personnel that are already there?" Captain Ades asked, "We know Heliopolis is playing host to a task force, including a battleship. The Vesalius and Gamow don't have the firepower to take that thing on when the fighting starts."

"If they do engage us, we will have no choice but to fight them," Rau nodded, "Or… at the very least, keep them in the harbor - Sentinel would never dare use their heavier weapons when caught in the middle of a civilian colony - we can use that to our advantage, even if only for a short while."

Ades sighed "Well, we do have nine more ships en-route…" he muttered, "But even then I'm not sure it's enough… especially if that Earth Forces battleship joins into the fight… there are a lot of variables in this attack Commander, we're making an awfully big risk."

**Colony Interior, Heliopolis**

News went on a while a young man wearing green pants, black jacket with red straps with cuts halfway down the upper sleeves, has brown hair and amethyst eyes as well as a black choker. He was doing some work on the laptop while listening to the news then to a peck at a person next to him sleeping.

"You know Sol, I could use some help here" the young man spoke. The person next to him is Solrena Crossfare or Sol for short, daughter of the leader of the Sentinel PMC, Alexander Crossfare. Sol has a very unique hair color that is the same color of the sun which she got her name from. Her hair goes down to the small of her back in a ponytail style, fair skin color, she has violet eye color that she got from her mother who happens to be one of the Sentinel's best MS commanders. She also has a very sizable bust that is in the upper D-Cup to lower E-Cup thanks to her father's family genes. She is wearing a black graphic short sleeve shirt with a random band on it, brown cargo pants, black military boots with black fingerless gloves with a segmented metal plate over the back of the hand and a silver necklace with a fiery-orange gem with gold around it in the shape of the sun.

Sol looked at the boy and growled at him. "Can it, Kira, I am not in the mood, no thanks to the professor."

Kira sighed at his friend's response. Kira met Sol when she moved here with a friend of hers a couple of months ago while the Sentinel's were in the process of building an outpost. While Kira can tolerate Sol though he did not get well with her father as their ideologies clashed. Alex did allow them to be friends as long Kira did not enforce his ideology onto her which he accepted.

"Say, what on the news today?" Sol picked herself and moved to see the screen.

"Taiwan apparently" Kira replied, "Well atleast the Sentinels are getting the people to safety" Sol replied

"KIRA, SOL" A voice called out to, both Kira and Sol looking at the source of the voice which happens to be Tolle Koeing, a young man with brown hair with green eyes and his girlfriend Miriallia Haw who has a bernette hair color and blue eyes.

"So, this is where both of you are hanging out, professor Kato is trying to get a hold of both of you." Tolle said.

"God no, please don't tell me he's got more work for us." Sol said whimpering/crying while dropping her head on the table with a small thud while Kira surprised at this, "What, again!"

"Well, yeah." Mir said, "He asked us to bring both of you to him right away."

"Well, are you assisting him with something else?" the bernette said.

"Yeah, too much. I still haven't gone through the stuff he gave me yesterday." Kira complaned

"While I still have to deal with the things he gave me two days ago." Sol said with a very pissed off look while hunched over with her chin on the .

Tolle walked over to Kira, "Some development in the news" he asked.

"Yeah, but it is a week old which means that Taiwan is taken but Sentinel Forces were called in to evacuate the people from it." Solrena said as Kira maximizes the video.

"_I am seven kilometers from Kaohsiung where sounds of fierce com.."_ the news reporter said but before he could finish, "_Move, MOVE. Get going"_

The new reporter told his crew to move into a nearby building while continuing to report as a tank platoon moved by with one firing its main gun hitting one of the two GINNs that were in the shot before the news crew moved. Three of the tanks are the M11 Abramhams Main Battle Tank, armed with a 120mm Smoothbore cannon that is coil-accelerated, rail-assisted as well as two machine guns. The last one is the M2A2 Paladin Heavy Tank, a successor to the M1 Abrams MBT.

This image surprised all but Sol as she saw these vehicles upclose before and saw their firepower when testing on a few GINNs that were bought by the Sentinels along with a number of other units from around the earth sphere.

"Kaohsiung isn't very far from us is it, will the homeland be alright?" Mir asked with a worried look on her face.

Tolle replied with a snarky comment "Sure, there is nothing to worry about, oh their close by but our nation is neutral. Can see Orb becoming a war zone."

Sol decided not to voice her opinion but did speak, "Well, let's get going. Better not anger the professor or we'll get even more work"

The others agreed while Sol and Kira packed their things.

**Vehicle terminal**

"I'm totally serious, it's nothing like that." Flay said to her friends while Kira and his friends walked before a voice spoke out.

"Hey Kiddo."

The group turned to see three people with a man in the front wearing a custom version of the standard MFDU but with a silver skull with a black hood over it on the right shoulder and the sentinel emblem on the left shoulder, it is silver and crimson with the fabric being black. Five dark colored stars are on the color. The uniform has armor plates all over it, even on the legs and arms. On the back of his waist are two very large guns and what looks like a hilt of a japanese katana but without the blade above the guns. One the left wrist is some sort of data pad with a few ports on it.

The man was Sol's father, leader and founder of the Sentinel PMC, Alex stood at 5'10" tall with midnight black hair and two different eye colors. Left is brilliant emerald green and the right is a deep sapphire blue. He has a scar going from under his right eye, going in a diagonal direction and stopping just a few millimeters from his right jugular. Alex is quite toned, no thanks to the training that he does daily as well as the training that his father gave him and his siblings. Next to him his left is a young man in his mid-to-late twenties, with short mid-light brown hair with a bit of red mixed in it and has dark-blue grayish eyes. He has a single scar on his left cheek. The man is also well-toned thanks to his daily training whenever he gets the chance. The uniform the man wears is dark gray BDU with the Sentinel Emblem on the left shoulder, STRIKE emblem on the right and Londo Bell on the right breast. He has two FN Five-seveN pistols on his legs and two high frequency-combat knives on his boots. The man is Colonel Koji Himura, head and founder of STRIKE and SWORD which are Sentinels intelligence division.

The next person is a woman with mid-length blond hair and violet eyes. She is wearing a female version of the Sentinel MFDUs. The woman is 1st Lieutenant Chloe Gleissner, commanding officer of the MS unit that is part of the garrison on Heliopolis. She is armed with a B23R pistol holstered on her right leg and a combat Heat knife on her left shoulder, in a special shoulder armor with a built-in sheath for the knife.

"Hey dad, here to check out the outpost." Sol asked him while others mingled with the three girls they saw on the way here.

"Yeah, that as well as Project V-II." the young man said.

"Well, never thought to see you here." a voice spoke out with a bit of venom. This caught the attention of the group as they turned to see three people, one woman and two men. The woman was in a red suit jacket with a white belt, black undershirt and black pants and heels. She is also wearing a pair of nice looking shades and a pair of white cloves. She is fair skinned with short black hair. While the men wore fancy suits and one even has a pair of shades as well.

"Well, well. I could say the same thing, miss." Alex returned the comment with venom as well. Both him and the woman stared down at each other for a good solid twenty minutes while trash talking before the EA officer-in-disguised decided to back down and asked politely to move aside so they could use the vehicle with Alex stepping to his left to allow it then drove off.

"Damn EA bitch." Alex said "She needs to get laid badly."

"That I would agree with and how did you know that she was part of the Earth Alliance?" Sol asked, "Matter in fact, why is EA here anyway?"

"Ok, for the first question, let's just say I ran into her a month after the re-signing of the Geneva Convention and for the second is what EA is working here in the colony." Alex said, "Why would they build it here I have no fucking clue."

"Sir, we better get going" Koji spoke up.

"Right, thanks for reminding me, Col. Himura" Alex said before turning, "Well, I'll see you later kiddo."

Alex and his entourage got into the vehicle left after Flay and her friends left.

"Well, that's unexpecting but is he really your dad Sol?" Tolle said, "He looks way too young to have kids as well as being the head of a paramilitary organization?"

The four kids got in the car and headed towards their destination completely forgetting about Sai writing a letter to Flay.

"Would have to agree with Tolle, Sol. How is it possible for him to be young but able to run a group as large as the Sentinels?" Miriallia said, Sol thought for a few seconds though Kira already knew about Alex.

"It's because Sentinels created a medicine that can extend one's life up to 750 years, elbet it's only for Sentinel personnel and their families as they take their job of watching over us seriously" Kira said, "Am I right Sol."

"Yes you're right though mostly, Sentinel did create a medical procedure that will allow one to live for three-fourths of a millennia. This was created during Sentinels early days of their existence but most of that information is available to read but the rest is only available to those who want to join."

Unbeknownst to everyone within the colony, near the ZAFT stealth craft, several ZAFT personnel near one of the maintenance hatches.

The four continue near the destination when Tolle brings up the letter from Sai to Flay and Kira is getting annoyed.

The four made it into the room before Tolle called out. "Hey, we're back."

Sai poked his head out behind the computer tower to see Kira and Sol. "Ah, both of you finally made it."

Sol looked to her right to see someone else here while the others were fooled, she was not.

'_My, my, my. Little cub is here and far from home.'_ Sol thought to herself, '_Now why would someone of her stature be here for.'_ Mentially grinning.

Toll asked Kuzzey about the person and he replied that he's a guest when Kira asked him where the professor was while Sol went to work on things that would require her attention.

In the maintenance passages, the infiltration team is getting ready to move to their target locations, a few seconds later, they split while underneath them is the Earth Alliance Prototype battleship.

"He handed me this, some extra stuff." Sai said as he handed Kira a drive of some sort while Sol was now at work dealing with energy transfer equations.

"Great, thanks" Kira said with a sigh.

"That's rough Kira, well better hop to it then." Sol said from her station while looking at the guest out of the corner of her eyes, seeing that the guest tried to get in a locked room, 'Oh my, what a naught little cub and she tick' Sol thought silently while mentally chuckling. She looked back at the group while Kira told Sai that is nothing more than a data analysis then Tolle comes from behind trying to get Kira to talk about the letter.

But unknown to them that fate has other plans.

"It's time." Rau said.

"Way anchor, Vesalius launch." the XO of the ship ordered. The ship along with Gamow moved out from cover and headed towards the colony at combat speed and the nearby nine ships were now moving in to assist as well.

On the EA ship sensors went off while Heliopolis harbor control tried to get the ZAFT vessels to slow down but with no avail. On the Sentinel Texas-Class Battleship, SNSS Wyoming, sirens are blaring.

"Report, what's going on." Rear Admiral Tenith Bearns, Standing at 5'10" with brown hair and hazel eyes, wears an Admiral version the MFDU.

"Sir, electrical interference emanating from ZAFT vessels." Comms reported.

"Sir, I'm counting eleven ZAFT ships, four _Nazca-Class battleships_, and five _Laurasia-Class Frigates_ with 60 mobile suits." Sensors called out.

"Comm, alert the boss that we have unwelcomed company and have the taskforce prepare to move out" the admiral ordered.

"YES SIR" the bridge crew replied.

In the one section of the morgenreate facility, Alex was on the phone before he slammed the phone into its place then turned to everyone.

"Prep the Gundams for transfer to and on board the Rommel." Alex ordered, "I want all non-essential personnel to head to the ship now."

"Sir what are we going to do?" Koji asked

"I want the two of you to head to your machines, I will get to Silver after I wipe all data pertaining to the project." Alex told them which they nodded and headed to the area where their machines are located while his machine is near the EA's Gundams. While this is happening, Heliopolis deployed its own defense forces which consist of MSJ-006II-E Tieren Space Types, MSJ-006II-ET Tieren Space Commander Types, AEU-05OP AEU Hellion Orbit Package along with dozens of MAW-01 Mistrals with the two TS-MA2 Moebius and the TS-MA2mod. 00 Moebius Zero.

"Enemies?" Mu asked the captain as he entered the bridge in his pilot suit.

"Eleven vessels, 5 Laurasias and 4 Nazcas, confirmed mobile suit deployment prior to jamming communications." the captain replied.

"Hu, Have Luke and Gale board their moebius units, don't deploy them yet." Mu ordered.

Outside the battle is about to begin. Then in an instant several explosions went off shaking the colony. Everyone in the room was shaken and surprised including Sol but she was not surprised as she could tell that was no asteroid.

"No, that wasn't an asteroid but multiple explosions, that means someone is attacking." Sol went over to a locker that she was borrowing, punched in her lock combo and pulled out a MV02 Dragonscale Body Armor as well as armor for her arms and legs with a duffle bag which she put onto the table.

Her friend and the guest were shocked at what she pulled out of the duffle bag. Sol pulled out a heavily modified AK-47 rifle along with its mags but the mags aren't holding bullets as well as a pistol with a number of mags along with a few other things, which one particular item made her friends' eyes go as big as a dinner plate, as this is a very large knife that she got for her birthday from her father..

"Mind telling us why you have those Sol, and where are bullets for the larger magazines?" Tolle asked.

"Ok first off, I had these with me when I came through with my dad so I can protect myself if a large number of armed men broke in and for the second question is that this assault rifle does not use bullets, it's called Volk but Dad had the boys who created it give it a model number so they went with AK-522 Volk Energy Assault Rifle, this took four months to work at the cost of so many rubber gloves." Sol explained while she puts on the armor as well as a mag pouches grenade pouches along with a pouch for empty mags and pulls out a odd pair of glasses which as soon she puts them on both lenses started to have things appear on them, "These are combat shades, they linked to the neural implant that every member in sentinel gets when they join. It has everything that one needs such as a motion tracker, vital monitor system, ammo count. She places the standard combat knife

"Ok everyone, let's go to the shelters." She ordered.

**Heliopolis Airspace**

"_Lt. La Flaga"_ the captain asked over the radio.

"Launch the ship, the harbor is about to be overrun." Mu said as he got Buckled in, "I'm launching to."

Outside, ZAFT and Heliopolis Colony Militia duke it out while some pilots got lucky most aren't. Many of the mistrals were destroyed instantly while the Heliopolis mobile suits did fare better as one of the Hellions did destroy a GINN but another one destroyed the Hellion, this goes on as even the two Moebius' and the Moebius Zero engage.

On the _Vesalius_, Rau looked at the harbor and ordered Ades.

"Have some of the pilots destroy the earth alliance vessel while it is coming out, we need to keep the Sentinels blocked in."

"Yes sir, have three GINNs and a CGUE armed with anti-ship weapons to destroy the Earth Alliance ship as it is exiting the harbor." the captain ordered.

In a few minutes 4 mobile suits zero in on the EA vessel with its mobile armor escorts as it was coming out of the harbor, two of the GINNs attacked the ventral while the CGUE and the remaining GINN attacked the dorsal. The ship was destroyed but one of the Sentinel cruisers made its way out.

"Sir, the EA vessel was destroyed as it was leaving the harbor and blocked us in." Ensign Sasha Mazinkovich from her station.

"Damn, did any of our ships make it through.?" The admiral asked.

"Yes sir, the _St. Louis_ is out there" the ensign called out.

'Good, at least we have one ship out' the elderly man said, "Try to get our mobile suits out there as well while having our destroyers try to push the wreckage out our way"

"Aye Admiral." Sasha reported.

"Well, it looks like one made it out and it's one of their cruisers." The captain reported as one of six Laurasia-Classes was torn apart from the St. Louis' port main batteries

"Yes and this could be difficult as they have secondary guns that are purely designed to deal with mobile suits and mobile armor and its main guns are for anti-ships." the commander said as he was going out, "I'm deploying, we have a fly in our midst and it must be removed."

Outside the battle was heating up as Sentinel Mobile Suits were easily overpowering ZAFTs on machines as Sentinel's own machines are more advanced in many ways. ZAFT ships were pulling back and allowing their mobile suits to deal with the ship but that became quite difficult as Sentinels own mobile suits were engaging them with two severely damaged and had to pull back, three had minor damage while the rest were above 80%. While the Sentinel cruiser was dealing with the ZAFT forces the rest of the fleet was in the middle of pushing the wreckage by using their five destroyers, they were making slow progress. A group of GINNs did get by the fleet and headed into the colony to provide support for the infiltration team while the remaining ZAFT forces inside the colony.

Mu looked at the harbor entrance to see the wreckage of his previous ship being pushed by four Sentinel destroyers as they continue to push the ships wreckage to allow the battleship to enter the fray and ZAFT knows that a single sentinel battleship could and will turn the tide due to that it has thick armor and some of the heaviest guns known to man. Mu was alerted as a GINN tried to attack him from behind but dodge it then deployed his gunbarrels which surrounded the GINN forcing it into a killzone where he destroyed it with his linear cannon. During the battle, three of the G-weapons were already in ZAFT hands but were a bit worse for wear as the three machines had seen a bit of action in the colony.

While the battle was going on, a clocked vessel was slowly moving through space several kms away, outside of Heliopolis' sensor maximum detection range. If the ship wasn't cloaked, it would be blue and white built around a centralized gravity block with four containers but the occupants of said containers are currently moving to the colony.

"Looks like things are heating up guys." Lockon Statos said as he looked at the battle, "and by the way things look for ZAFT, they are really getting battered."

"Agreed, they already lost two ships with one more falling back due to severe damage." Allelujah Haptism said.

"I would say that the Sentinels are quite fierce opponents, we must be careful with them." Tieria Erde spoke looking at the battle.

"Yeah, ok guys, remember that we are only here to see the Earth Alliances new mobile weapons as well as test to see if our gundams are able to either beat or surpass the Sentinels own gundams, that's it, nothing else." the team lead told everyone.

The last Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, was more curious about the silver Gundam that the Sentinels have as it was able to move far faster than anything that is currently active with only Celestial Being's Gundam able to match it's speed and power. "Roger, eliminating targets."

"Go, now Lockon Stratos and Gundam Dynames, Targeting and Firing." Lockon said as an odd object lowered, it looked like a device capable of being used in conjunction with the GN Sniper Rifle that is on the Dynames when in long range combat. He took aim at a GINN and fired.

One of the Sentinels pilots that was in a MS-05S Zaku I Sniper Type was about to take out a GINN High Mobility Type II but it was destroyed by someone else, the pilot was able to trace the shot and saw four machines with odd particles being emitted from them as well three of them being Gundam-Type mobile suits.

"Sir, I spotted four machine inbound to our location at high speed." The pilot reported, "And three of them are Gundam-Type mobile suits, the forth one on is probably a Zeta-type mobile suit."

"_Thank you for the report"_ the ship's captain replied, "_See if you can't keep them busy"_

"Yes sir." the pilot said. He started firing on the one who sniped the GINN forcing them to scatter.

"OH SHIT, EVERYONE SCATTER" Lockon ordered everyone to scatter as a green beam was millimeters from his machine's head, '_Talk about one hellva a shot, better need to be careful of that sniper.'_

"Lockon, you alright?" Allelujah asked Lockon as he sped away as another shot came no less than half a dozen feet away from the tail of GN-003 Kyrios.

"Yeah, looks like Sentinel has one hellva crack shot, nearly losing Dynames' head with that shot." Lockon said as he zoomed onto a particular MS as looked like a deformed GINN, it has a monoeye like the GINN but it can move up a few inches, the shoulders are not overly protruding like the GINN as the shoulders are more compact. The left shoulder is more rounded with a few hooks with the right shoulder being square in shape. The limbs were more rounded and less bulky, with bulky legs and one leg having a different knee. It's backpack looked like a support generator which probably provided additional power, the torso was much flatter than the GINNs as well as bulky feet. It's weapon was definitely a beam sniper rifle and by the looks at it right shoulder, a blade and on it's right thigh, an holster for a pistol.

"Targeting enemy cruiser." the stoic pilot said as he brought Virtues GN Bazooka and fired on the St. Louis, "Releasing compressed particles"

But to the surprise of the Gundam Meisters, the ship was unharmed due to the powerful ship-grade I-Field that Sentinel has equipped all of their ships and bases. The GN blast was stopped dead cold but did rattle the ship with some of the energy bleeding through which did let the gundam meisters that the barrier is not invincible but require immense amounts of firepower which ZAFT knows all too well.

"Sir, Bradly was shot down." one of the bridge operators called out, "Olor's also destroyed along with one of the Heliopolis Mobile suits."

"Was it the Sentinel's mobile suits?" Ades asked.

"No sir, the shots came from somewhere else." the bridge operator reported. Rau's sixth sense was telling him that something is coming.

"Shut off the N-Jammer and do a wide area search for the source." he called out.

The crew did not question the commanders orders and did as they are told. "N-Jammers are offline but we are still getting radar and communication interference, the interference is not coming from the sentinel vessel."

"Is it from Union or Heliopolis sir?" Ades suggested.

"No, we have a new player on the field." Rau said as he looked outside the ship, "Check thermal and laser imaging for anything."

"Nothing on laser or thermals sir." It was unsurprising as laser sensors did require a general knowledge of the enemies location and thermal sensors, while having a broader range, would require the enemy to generate enough heat to locate. All sides did have various projects to reduce the amount of heat signatures.

As the bridge crew scanned the area for any uninvited guests but the CIC operator called out, "Sir, large heat source inbound for the sentinel cruiser", The sentinel cruiser was hit with a massive beam but did survive with minor thermal hull damage.

"Trace it back to." The captain ordered before Rau interrupted him, "No need captain, the sniper is looking at the interlopers."

Indeed the sentinel sniper was in fact looking at the interlopers and fired. The operator followed the beam to its destination to see four machines heading for the battlefield area. "What type of machines are they." The captain asked.

The four machines were hard to see at that distance and emitting trails of green lights. "It's difficult to detect them as they have very low heat signatures" the CIC operator called out from his station.

"Have all remaining units get rearmed and refueled, I'm heading out." Rau called out as he was heading to the MS hanger.

Rau made it into the MS hangar and got into his CGUE he was contacted by the captain. "Sir, the rest of the sentinel taskforce is out of the harbor."

Rau cursed due that now with the sentinel fleet was now out of the harbor and with the unknowns out there as well. "Ades, have the fleet do what they can do to save off the sentinels and keep them busy as we must wait for Athrun, Rusty, and Miguel to bring the remaining machines. But have Gamow leave the battlefield so we don't lose the machines that we captured." "We sir."

Rau positioned his CGUE in the launching area. "Rau Le Creuset, CGUE. Launching." Rau's CGUE launched from the Vesalius and charged the four machines as the battleship Wyoming opened up with it's flak batteries which kept the orange machine at bay. The large one shifted the two objects on its shoulders to reveal them as cannons and fired which caused every ZAFT pilot to scatter but one was too slow and was caught by the blast. While the green one was in a long range shooting match with the Zaku sniper.

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT THING HAS MORE POWER THAN A NAZCA-CLASS." one of the pilots yelled as they were freaked out by the amount of power but the Sentinel pilots knew that their boss's machine had more power and was just as fast if not faster than these newcomers.

"Calm down, I want twelve units to keep the blue machine occupied, and the rest of us will take on the large one." Rau ordered and he knew that the sentinels would keep the orange and green machines busy but for how long.

"Guys, this battleship is really annoying the hell out of me." Allelujah called out as he can't get close to the _Wyoming_ as the flak guns are capable of damaging or outright destroying any other mobile suit due to being gauss weapons and Celestial Being has no idea if their Gundams armor can withstand the impacts of the rounds or the flak bursts.

"Allelujah, you think you're annoyed. How about you try to fight a sniper that is able to keep track of one's location because this guy is pissing me off." Lockon said over the comms as he tried to coax the sniper out from under the barrier of the ship with no avail.

Over the next forty minutes, the battle slows as ZAFT is now reduced to only three ships excluding the Gamow and only a dozen units when the Aegis exited the colony while Rau was dealing with the blue machine. The two machines moved at each other not before drawing their blades and clashing. Rau was thankful that the CGUEs blade was capable of vibrating but was also surprised that this G-Weapon looking mobile suit has equal if not more power than his. 'Ok, let's try this.' the ZAFT ace thought as he brought up his CGUE's gatling shield at the stomach of the mobile suit and was shock as it shrugged it off and Rau knew that the mobile suits of the Sentinels were the only ones capable of actually completely resist 28mm rounds as they tend to use heavier rounds such as the 155mm rounds that Sentinels uses instead of the lighter rounds the everyone else uses.

Setsuna did not like Exia being hit so he decided to destroy the MS and pulled out one of the Exia's waist beam daggers but the pilot of the CGUE saw this and backed away though they lost an arm for their trouble.

"_Sir! Athrun, Miguel, and Rusty have returned but Rusty is injured but they could only could get one of the last machines"_ Ades reported as the battle was going from bad to worst as the large mobile suit eviscerated four GINNs and the orange mobile armor gave up on attacking the battleship and engaged ZAFT mobile suits when Rau ordered a retreat from the battlefield. During the battle, Rau did notice that his rival Mu La Flaga wasn't around and did not see any major wreckage from Mu's Zero unit, which means he must have gone into the colony.

"Vesalius, launch the retreat flare and provide cover in areas Yellow-32-50 to Yellow-47-62, wide missile barrage with proximity delay of fifteen hundred meters." Rau orders as he pulls back with his machine's right arm lost but still fires upon the mobile suit to keep it back. The Vesalius fires a wide missile barrage keeping the Sentinels, remains of Heliopolis militia, and the unknown machines as the remaining ZAFT fleet pulls back.

"Looks like they are retreating." Allelujah said as the ZAFT fleet headed away from the battlefield.

"Yeah, though they did force us to keep our heads down." Lockon said as he turned his attention to the Sentinel Fleet seeing that they are in a defensive formation as he thought to himself. '_If they didn't have as many weapons on the ventral sides of their ships, we could've destroy them but these guys must thought well ahead in advance to have all angles of approach cover'_

"Not for long." Tieria notices the fleeing fleet and prepares Virtue to fire on the fleet. "Releasing compressed particles…"

As Virtue fires GN Bazooka at the Vesalius, one of the bridge crew calls out "Captain, large heat source incoming." "50 to port, full burn. EVADE" Ades calls out. The ship pulled to port but was not fast enough as the beam hit it's starboard engine, destroying it and anyone in that part of the ship.

"Your close Tieria, but not quite close enough." Lockon said.

"No matter, I will try again. Charging compressed particles." Tieria said with a hint of annoyance.

"No Tieria, our only objective is to push ZAFT out and see what Earth Alliance's project is." Lockon ordered as he looked over the battle and saw the wreckage that was once ZAFT vessels, "Though, we did not account for ZAFT bringing a much larger force as the number of ships was outside of Miss Sumeragi's plan."

"If I had to guess the reason why, it would probably be the sentinel fleet that is in front of us." Allelujah said.

"Yes, this was a first actually as we couldn't predict that the Sentinel's would bring a battleship here." Said Tieria decided to leave the ZAFT fleet and turned his attention to the Sentinels.

"Ok, listen up guys. The plan was to push ZAFT out and investigate the Earth Alliance new mobile weapons that are being developed here." The impromptu leader said, "The first phase is finished by driving off all ZAFT forces. Let's start the second phase. Right Setsuna." Lockon asked the last meister for help but only got silence.

Dynames looked over where Exia was but it was not there. "What, where the hell did Setsuna go?" Lockon barked with anger and confusion.

"He's heading to the colony Lockon." the super soldier said.

"What, damn it Setsuna. Wait for the rest of us before you go on your own." Lockon said as he and the other two meisters moved to catch up with the Exia while Tieria shook his head at his fellow meister's action.

**Heliopolis Colony Interior**

**Moments earlier**

As Sol and the others made their way to the elevators only to find them out of power. Sai opens the door that leads them to the emergency stairs and sees a bunch of people going up.

"What this all about?" Sai said to one of the Morgenroete employees as people are coming up from below.

Two of the employees responded. "I don't know" "we're under attack by ZAFT, some of their mobile suits have entered the colony, you better hurry to."

The guest was shocked at this including everyone else but Sol as she knew something was going on here due to Alliance personnel being here thanks to the small chat with her father at the terminal. The guest turned to a particular direction and started running but Kira and Sol saw this with Kira chasing after the guest with Sol following suit but not before telling the other to go.

"Go, I will get those two. Just get to a shelter." Sol ordered the other what to do before she went down the hall after Kira and the Orb princess.

While outside the battle was in full swing as ZAFT GINNs destroyed any EA forces and equipment that can't be carried but encountered something unexpected as one of the GINNs had it's torso blown apart. "The hell, what killed Deans?" one of the GINNs asked as the others tried to locate the source of the attack and when another GINN was blown apart. It was Miguel that located the attacker but paled as it was one of the Sentinel super-heavies. One of a handful of vehicles that can kill a mobile suit on its own, the mighty HT-28M3 Sentinel Super-Heavy Tank.

Miguel cursed, "Guys, we have a problem." He eyed the vehicle very, very closely as starting to sweat as three of the sentinels M7 Abrahams MBT followed it with an oddly designed vehicle as it did not have any sort of weapons but an odd object that was on it. One of the GINNs fired at the tank column but the rounds stopped dead in their tracks and to the surprise of the pilots that the sentinels have a vehicle that is a shield generator (It is the Parashield unit from supreme commander). "_Miguel, what is it."_ Athrun said over the radio. "Looks like the Sentinels have made a mobile prototype shield generator that creates a bubble shield of some kind." "_WHAT, how are the sentinels making these things"_ Yzak cried out.

Nicol was in thought when he just remembered something from the Sentinels history. "Guy, I might know why they have that vehicle."

"Wait, you know why they have technology like that." Dearka spoke as he and the others made their way to the first three machines.

"Yeah, just remember that the sentinels were asleep for nearly four hundred years." Nicol spoke as he tossed a grenade into one of the trailers.

"Your right Nicol." Athrun said as he and Rusty moved towards the remaining units that are still in the factory. "I think that they wouldn't just sit around and do nothing before then."

"So you're telling me that they were working tech that is more advanced than anything that we or the earth forces currently have!" Yzak exclaimed.

"Yes and I bet that the Sentinel's leader is here as well knowing that due to that he is overseeing the construction of an outpost here." the young pilot said as he closed in on his target.

'_This just got difficult as we don't have the tech nor the weapons do deal with that vehicle.'_ Athrun thought to himself as he, Rusty and the rest of the team went to capture the last two machines, '_Hell, we don't know it's limits or what weapon that can bring that shield down.'_

One of the GINNs was about to move when a beam pierced the cockpit and destroyed it. To the surprises of the GINNs, two mobile suits were coming. The first one is black in color with a head that is reminiscent to that of the G-weapons but has a black visor with what looks like blue optics behind it, the chest is heavily armored with its arms slightly thicker but the gauntlets are slimmer and smaller, shoulders are more form fitting with some bulk and has attachments on them, the legs are more armored with extra thrusters and with some sort of binders on the backpack with extra verniers it. The mobile has what looks like extra hardpoints for extra weapons and speaking of weapons. The weapon that is in its hand a large beam rifle of some sort as it was able to snipe one of the GINNs from a distance, it was bulky and long making it a sniper base unit.

Then there was the second machine which is a slightly tall and bulky machine that has a head similar to the G-weapons but the visor is fully connected with a light blue visor. On the back of the legs are large thrusters and it's feet have what looks like tall heels. The shoulders are bulky with verniers on the ends. The backpack has a couple of boosters like objects and two fuel tanks and six unknown items. It has a large beam rifle and a shield with verniers on it. The enter machine is mostly blue with black with white around the thrusters, verniers, and vents.

"Looks like ZAFT got three of EA gundams." Chloe said as she and Koji headed towards the ZAFT forces with Koji had his Command Shiki's SC-20K M.A.W.S. in sniper configuration and took out a GINN.

"Though by the looks of things, the remaining ZAFT infiltration team is heading towards the factory to retrieve the remaining two machines." Koji fired once again destroying another GINN while Chloe fired the Knuckle Busters destroying a GINN that was charging them while few GINNs did bypass them but they didn't care as the boss was at the factory to deal with them along with the armored unit that is at the entrance.

"True but let the boss handle it while we deal with these small fries." Chloe said as she saw the tanks from the marine detachment that is onboard the _Rommel_ fire at the captured gundams.

"What the hell, these guys really want us not to leave intact." Dearka said as the Buster was hit with two separate 125mm APHESH rounds while the Blitz was able to dodge one but took another round to the chest with the Duel able to only for it's shield to take the damage. "You guys head back to the ship with the units while we try to hold them off." one of the ZAFT GINN pilots told the three Red Coats.

Yzack, Dearka, and Nicol left with four other GINNs while the remaining ZAFT forces deal with sentinel's two mobile suits and around half a dozen of their tanks. The battle began and at the same time, Sol caught up to Kira and the Orb princess. Kira caught Cagalli just as the building shook, the hat that she was wearing fell off surprising Kira.

"You're a girl!" Kira said with surprise in his tone due to Cagalli's appearance when Sol spoke up. "Well, well, well. Ok princess, mind why you're far from home and here?" Catching the two off guard with Cagalli completely in shock.

"How did you.." Cagalli said before Sol cut her off.

"I saw through your disguise which didn't help at all it took was seeing your face."

The building shook and the path was now blocked. "And thanks to you, our way back is blocked by debris and rubble. So stay close." Sol said with the last part having a hint of anger which frightened the princess of Orb. The three made their way to another part of the building which opened up to reveal several mobile suits that were the same and a firefight was in progress.

Two of the mobile suits were gray in color while the other five were not. The first one was mostly white with blue on the chest and red on the lower body and feet, it looked like the famed RX-78 Gundam that was referenced in the history that the sentinels provided but it had a beam cannon on its left shoulder and a missile pod on its right. The second machine was mostly black with a bronze color as a secondary color, white on the upper arms and upper legs, teal for the lower legs and sides and back of the lower body as well as on most of the head with a bit of gold on the chest. The look of the machine is more akin to a samurai if the aesthetics were to go by. The next machine is nearly completely red with a very dark shade of black with a metallic finish, off white in some areas and the lower body. It looked very mean looking. The fourth machine's colors are more closer to that of the first one but with more blue then white, it also has some heavy weapons on it. The last machine has two shades of green with red accents and looks to be more heavily armed than the previous machine.

"What are those?" Kira asked before Sol stated, "The two gray ones are probably EA prototypes while the other five are machines if I had to guess are the byproduct of the V-II Project."

Cagalli fell to her knees before she cried "FATHER, I KNEW YOU BETRAYED US ALL." but that got the attention of one of the people down below as a woman in an orange work jumpsuit and fired a couple of rounds which Sol moved Cagalli out of the way before yelling at the one firing at them.

"HEY DICK, YOU NEARLY SHOT THE PRINCESS OF ORB" Sol shouted, catching everyone in the area off guard that the heir to Orb was here.

'The princess of Orb here.' the woman was startled at the thought and she wasn't the only one startled as Athrun and Rusty were shocked.

"Athrun, this is bad. If she was to be killed, this would become a political nightmare." Rusty said as he fired a few rounds making the morgenroete employees take cover.

"I know, I just hope that she finds shelter less should ZAFT face the wrath of the Lion of Orb." Athrun replied.

**Deep inside the Morgenroete facility**

Elsewhere, Alex was busy overseeing the deletion of all data that was used for the joint Morgenroete/Sentinel Project V-II when he encountered one person that he despised. Morgenroetes President Rondo Gina Sahaku, while he hated the man, Alex respected the man's twin sister, Rondo Mina Sahaku, as she is more friendly despite both of them wanting Orb to rule earth.

"Now then, what does a noble so far from home, well Mr. Sahaku?" Alex said in a mocking tone as in from of him is a man standing 6'3" wearing a light baby blue going on teal vest with gold color embroidery, and a light violet handkerchief, purple slacks and shirt with golden embroidery, and a purple cape w/ shoulder covers attached to said cape. He has red eyes and long black hair. Gina did not like Alex tone one bit. "That is no way to speak to the nobility, Supreme Commander Alexander Crossfare." he spoke of one of the many titles that Alex has gained due to leading a large force.

"Only to you and the Seirans as all of you are complete and utter dicks while the other nobles have gained my respect as my father did say 'if you show respect, you get respect but if you show disrespect, you get disrespect' Gina. You disrespected me when we first met back in Geneva and now I disrespect you in return."

"Well Alex, while I would love to teach you how to respect a noble but I have other things to do so I bid you adieu." the want-a-be tyrant left while Alex waited for him to be out of earshot range before sighing "God, I hate that man" He said to himself before he started to move where his escort was waiting. After a few minutes Alex and his escort, they hear the sound of running footsteps. They waited for a few moments before the source of the sound revealed to be a young Sentinel Marine sergeant.

"SIR!" the young man said.

"Slow down Sergeant. Breath in and out." Alex ordered, "Where the fire."

"Sir, your daughter was spotted with the princess Athha near the gundams. Captain Price is nearby so I alerted him to the situation." The sergeant said with Alex nodding as he made sure that all Sentinel personnel that are in an unexpected situation to jump on the initiative as well as making sure to learn from mistakes.

"Good, good, Thank you trooper." Alex nodded before ordering, "Now get back to your unit and make sure to get as much supplies onto the Rommel in case the colony is to fall and be destroyed."

"Sir yes sir." The soldier saluted before heading to regroup with his unit. Alex and the two marines head to a room with his personal machine, RXS-81 Silver Gundam. Alex got onto the lift which took him up to the cockpit where a couple of mechanics were at when one looked up to see Alex. "Sir everything is in order, so you can launch whenever." "Good, thank you."

Alex got into the cockpit, as he sat down, he placed his hand on one of the screens which had an outline of a hand that indicated it was geometrically locked and would require his hand. Silver activated, Alex turned on the speakers. "I want all personnel to head to the Rommel evacuation, I repeat, I want all personnel to head to the Rommel for evacuation. This is an order." With that said, everyone in the hanger and the entire sub-sector of the facility packed up and moved with speed but efficiently.

As Alex moved Silver to the hanger door, he was contacted by Koji via the experimental subspace communications, "_Boss, looks like there were a lot of ZAFT that came in and three of the machines were captured but they didn't leave without being rattled."_ Alex scowls at what the head of STRIKE said. "Well, this is getting worse. Anything else commander?"

"_Yes sir, two red coats along with the five green coats did make their way to the facility while ZAFT mobile suits engage us and the tanks that are out. Also, the experimental mobile shield generator did work but we need to know what it's threshold is."_ Koji replied.

"Good, I'm launching now." Alex said, " I'm going to see if I can't secure the remaining gundams."

"Roger, me and Chloe will keep these guys busy." Koji said.

"Very good and good luck." And with that Alex shut off the comms before looking at the doors leading outside. "Alexander Crossfare, Silver Gundam, Annihilating the enemy!"

**Outside the Silver's hanger a few minutes later**

Sol was about to take Kira and Cagalli but before she headed to the hallway with them in tow, three people in black combat gear came out from the hall. The first person was a man in his 50s, had a special forces jungle hat, has an old fashion facial hair style in this day and age, Mutton Chops, the color was brown and also has blue eyes. He was wearing a special forces variant of the MFDU but in the color black with a patch that has a sword with a skull above it, a pair of wing flaking the sword, a laurel flaking the wings but connects to the sword's blade near the bottom, the ace symbol in the background. The sword, Skull, and the wings were silver with the laurel being blue, ace symbol is a darker silver, the patch being near black and all three men had the flag of England which makes these men englishmen. The man is Captain John Price, is of british and descent standing at a solid 6'.

The next man of the same unit is Captain John MacTavish or Soup, a mountain of a man standing at 6'2", with a brown mohawk and blue eyes, same uniform. And the last man is Simon Riley or commonly known as Ghost. He wears the same uniform like the other two but has a ski mask with a skull on it with a pair of shades over his eyes making it difficult to see any facial features, eye color, and hair color or style. All men were wielding various firearms, all three had an Atlas 45 as a sidearm, although Soup has a family heirloom that is a colt Governor. But each of them has a different primary Price has a Bal-27, while Soup has Man-O-War and Ghost wielding the Peacekeeper.

"Well kids, it looks like you're going to have to stick with us." The older man said with a very british accent.

"Ah, gentlemen." Sol gets their attention, "I would suggest that you introduce yourselves to them as they have no idea who you are."

"Sorry miss, I'm Captain Price, leader of Taskforce 141." Price introduced himself, these fellow blocks are Captain MacTavish or "Soup" and Lieutenant Riley or "Ghost". I would suggest that you call them by their nickname for expediency."

"Yes sir, but we need to get to a shelter." Kira said but Soup gave him an answer that scared him and Cagalli, "Unfortunately lad, the one down that way was only able to get one more in and we had to get a pregnant woman out of here as it is already a warzone."

"Well looks like we will have to take one of the mobile suits and I doubt that the hall down there is no good." Sol asked while pointing to a hallway that one floor down that went up in flames and explosions.

"Yeah, we just came that way more than thirty minutes ago." Ghost replied.

"Well, looks like we're getting out of here via the gundams." Sol said and the men agreed.

"Ok and first off, what do you have on you." Price asked Sol, "I got full mags for both the Volk and enough rounds for the Hailstorm. Five tactical and six support grenades along with the knife that I got for my birthday and the standard combat heat knight that is on my shoulder." Sol said with the last part surprise Kira and Cagalli because who in their right mind would give a girl a knife as large as the one that is on the back of her waist.

"We're good in terms of ammo, explosives, and support equipment." Price said before continuing, "Ok, this is what we're going to provide cover fire for the Miss Crossfare to jump to the lower level, then we will toss a smoke grenade to obscure the enemy's vision for you two to get down next and find cover. After that, Soup will go down and provide covering fire with her to force the enemy into cover while we get down. Got that kids?"

Both Cagalli and Kira nodded. The three british men opened firing startling the EA forces down below to the unexpected roar of 5.56mm, 7.8mm, and 5.7mm rounds at ZAFT who ducked for cover as one of the green coats was shredded. Sol then opened fire sending energy round down range nailing a red coat in the left shoulder and in the thigh of the left leg and was going to have an energy round in his head if it wasn't for another green coat that pulled him out of harm.

"RUSTY" Athrun Yelled, firing while moving to his friend, "Rusty, you all right."

"Yeah, though it seems that sentinels have energy base weapons." Rusty said as Athrun sees the wounds and surprised that they are already cauterized. "That and intel fucked up as there are five additional machines but all are colored."

"Get him to the Aegis, I see if I can't get over to the strike and destroy the others" Athrun ordered the green coat but before he could do it three smoke grenades went off obscuring his view but it did let the green coat and Rusty make their way to the Aegis. Rusty made it into the mobile suit but the green coat was killed.

'Good, Rusty is safe, now my turn' Athrun thought to himself before asking "Rusty can you get started on the OC?"

"_Yeah but will be slow."_ Rusty said over the radio.

"Do what you can, if I can't get to the Strike, I will have to use the Aegis to destroy the others." Athrun started his mission. He moved with a green coat downing a EA engineer, but was killed by an engineer in an orange and fired a round in her shoulder, but his rifle ran out of ammo.

Around the same time, Sol was able to injure a red coat but wasn't able to put him down due to a green coat pulling the red coat out her sight then another red coat ran to the other side while firing his rifle forcing her to cover.

"Soup, Ghost. Launch smoke." Price orders other two men who primed smoke grenades along with him then all three men toss the grenades to create a smoke screen which aloud Soup to drop down moving to Sol's position then it was the civies, last is Price and Ghost. As Price notices two ZAFT personnel with the red coat wounded, he gets into position, while he wasn't able to put the red coat down, he did kill the other ZAFT soldier. Price sees several Sentinel personnel along with four in XM-01 Goliath Power Armor laying down covering fire.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Price said, "shouldn't you people be at the ship?"

"Yes but the path was blocked when we ran into these marines." One of the sentinel personnel said before a woman cried in pain, Price looked at the source and saw the woman with Kira going to her side from early and a red coat charging knife drawn but hesitated. The woman was able to force the ZAFT soldier back and forced him to the other machine where the other red coat is. Price turned to the new group. "Who here has MS pilot training?"

"That would be me, my brother WO4 Inaho Kaizuka, WO3 Inko Amifumi, CPO Rayet Areash, LT Koichiro Marito. Why do you ask Sir?" The woman asked the captain. "Because, while this place is going blow, I need people with the highest score in terms of piloting." Price said before calling out Sol, "Miss Crossfare, which one of gundams are you at?"

"I'm on the one that looks like the RX-78-2." Sol called out as she had Cagalli enter the cockpit and Sol followed suit.

"I need pilots in the other four, now." Price ordered "The rest of us will meet up with the tanks outside to..." the place started to shake when the captain yelled to get those who are not piloting vacate the area fast or risk being incarcerated while Inaho, Yuki, Rayet and Koichiro made their way to the machines with Inaho taking the MSX-06Z Werewolf Gundam, Yuki in the MSX-07B Blademaster Gundam, Rayet in the MSX-09M Malice Gundam, and Koichiro in the MSX-08H Hurricane Gundam.

In the Strike, Murrue asked Kira to move behind the seat so she could pilot the machine which she could do only barely. As every sentinel personnel made it out, the facility exploded with the gundams inside. Kira looks over to the right and thinks about Athrun and could not believe it was him before looking at the screen started to boot up.

**Welcome to M.O.S.**

**Mobile Suit Operation System**

**/ Version NV8-N099 /**

**O**ppose **M**ilitancy & **N**eutralize **I**nvasion Enforcers

**O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Synthsis System

"Gundam?" Kira said as he looked at the screen. The mobile suit raised with explosions going off everywhere.

**Outside of the Morgenroete Facility**

Miguel along with a dozen others looked at the energy dome with anger in their faces as they didn't have the weapons to pierce the barrier when the facility exploded. Out came the two EA mobile suits along with five other machines and later one more which caused the ZAFT pilots to take a step back.

"Athrun" Miguel called out, "_Rusty failed but alive."_ Athrun said over the comms.

"What!" Miguel said and was shocked, "Is he alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine but the Sentinels have created handheld energy weapons but they are not beam weapons."_ Rusty said over the comms "You're with Athrun?"

"_Yeah, he's with me but he needs medical attention."_ Athrun continued, "_The other mobile suit has been boarded by an Earth Alliance officer." _Miguel fired his machines MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun at the mobile suit before putting it away and drawing the MA-M3 Heavy Blade. "Ok, I'll capture this machine, you go on head to make sure you get your's out of here and get Rusty to safety." Athrun thought about why Kira was there and was thinking was it him before working on the OS.

While at the same time, Price along with everyone that was unable to make it to a ship ran into Sai and his friends, before anyone could say anything, there was a large explosion and seven mobile suits came out of the smoke. Five of them had colors with the other two being gray, all of them landed but one stumbled. Several seconds later a slightly larger explosion went off and out came an eighth mobile suit, this one was silver and crimson in color with the joints midnight black. It has extra verniers on the legs. On it's backpack are a large cannon and a missile pod. As well as two odd weapons on sub-arm hardpoints.

"OK, roll call. Who is in what." Alex said as he eyes the stolen gundam as well as atleast 12 GINNs.

"This Lieutenant Inaho Kaizuka in Werewolf Gundam." the young prodigy pilot said in a monotone voice which the Sentinel leader thought to himself, '_So, the prodigy is here. Let's see him use the Werewolf to its full capabilities.'_

"This Warrant Officer Yuki Kaizuka in the Blademaster Gundam and sir, when we meet the folks built these gundams permission to shoot them" the older Kaizuka said with annoyance in her tone, "Let me guess, the blademaster only has swords." "Yes sir, matter in fact, it only has two blades."

'Well, atleast we know which unit to upgrade.' Alex thought as he looked at the Blademaster.

"First Sergeant Rayet Areash in the Malice Gundam." the martian girl reported.

"This is Lieutenant Koichiro Marito in the Hurricane Gundam" the old veteran reported.

"Hey dad, Sol here in the Valor Gundam with a certain lion cub." Sol Responded with her father sighing about Cagalli being here. "We'll deal with that problem later, now let's deal with the one in front now."

Alex turned to the Gundam that was moving around sloppy when the GINN striked at it with its sword, then it changed colors and used its arms to block the attack. 'That is an odd feature, it may have it's uses but it gotta be one helluva power hog.' Alex thought about what the gray gundam did. "This is Alexander Crossfare to the pilot of the Gundam response."

In the Strike, Kira watches the red mobile suit leave not before the machine gets hit with three 125mm rounds from the tanks that were by the protected dome, then Kira hears a voice come over the radio. "_Attention gundam pilot, please respond. This is Alexander Crossfare calling the pilot of the Gundam, please respond."_ Murrue switched on the radio to reply to show a young man in early teens but both of them knew otherwise, "This is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Forces."

"Lieutenant, I would suggest that you let Kira update the crappy OS and yes, I know what you're thinking about but don't as what's done is done." Alex said before turning his attention to Kira, "Kid, you are to update the OS so you can move a lot better then move towards the barrier. Think you can handle all that?" "Yeah, I can." Kira replied though while he did it well, he had some doubts, he hid them well.

Alex did get a message from Chloe that the remaining ZAFT mobile suits are making their way to the facility that she and Koji are on their way. "Good, know the rest of you pick your targets but no heavy ordinances in the colony." Alex ordered, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SOLDIERS"

"YES SIR" everyone replied. The few GINNs that survive the initial encounter with Chloe and Koji along with some armor units from the Sentinel Marine detachment that is part of _Rommel's_ ground complement.

The number of GINNs is now around a dozen and a half with two sticking close to the red EA Gundam which one of them has some weapons but is not using. Seconds later, the three machines left heading out while the rest including Miguel who was eyeing the silver mobile suit as it was the most dangerous of the group as it's pilot is none other than the leader of the sentinels.

Both sides launched at each other. Rayet engaged Malice's optical stealth cloak and disappeared from both visual and sensors. Two of the GINNs stopped completely dead in their tracks as their target disappeared when one of the two was destroyed the second GINN looked to his partner and only saw wreckage and then he was destroyed moments later by a beam saber through the cockpit. Another two GINNs fired at the area but were destroyed by Rayet as she dodged the rounds from the GINNs 76mm Assault Machine Guns then she used the beam guns on the back of her lower arms. She went to find more targets after she destroyed the four GINNs. Elsewhere, both Yuki Kaizuka and Koichiro Marito place themselves in front of the shield as more civilians find safety under the barrier. Yuki had the Blademaster's Anti-Ship swords in dual blade form while dealing with any GINNs that got past Marito who uses the two dual quad 100mm Beam miniguns to keep the GINNs at bay with support of the tanks that are there.

Inaho was using the Werewolf to its fullest capabilities moving at high speed cutting any GINN that gets in close with the one of two arm mounted Heat Blade and one of the two 100mm machine pistols. Zipping around, Inaho dodged rounds, using the Werewolf's Superior speed move around the enemy mobile suits and slice them to bits. Alex and Sol are dealing with several as Alex is using the 60mm beam Magnums with one pistol mode and the other in sword mode while Sol uses the beam sabers as the use of heavy weapons is a no go inside of colonies.

The armor of Silver and Valor Gundams can shrug off 76mm rounds with ease while Valor's shield can withstand several beam shots before the laminated armor fails. The two machines were taking out ZAFT mobile suits with relative ease, more so with Alex then Sol as Alex has more experience and Sol has to not move as fast as the princess of Orb with her and she has little to no experience in live combat. Alex was using the Beam Magnums in blade mode slicing through the enemy before switching one of them into pistol mode and down two while Sol was using a beam saber as she did not know how damaging the beam rifle was. She blocked two GINNs heavy swords with her shield and at the same time stabbed her beam saber into another GINNs cockpit killing the pilot.

Miguel Charged the Valor with two other GINNs (One of them is a GINN assault Shroud.) to ensure a strike, the GINN/AS 60mm Gatling cannons while Miguel and the other GINN pilot drew their heavy swords but Sol saw this coming as she was still deal with the first two GINNs that were keeping her attention until her father fired his beam magnum at the GINNs, damaging one and destroying the other. This let Sol to shift her attention to the on-coming mobile suits, she fired the shoulder beam cannon at the GINN/AS destroying it but not before it fired its leg mounted missiles but were intercepted by Alex with the 65mm vulcans mounted the arms destroying them and Sol did destroy the damage surviving GINN by slashing it. She then slashed Miguel's GINN but missed the cockpit, Miguel knew that he wouldn't get lucky next time, so he primed the self-destruction system and opened the cockpit to leave. Sol saw the pilot leave his machine to move away, Sol immediately reacted by using her shield to push the GINN away and boosting away to get outside the blast zone when the GINN self destructed. Miguel was picked up by a fellow pilot, he turned to see that the Silver G-weapon was already on its sixth prey.

After the battle, everyone gathered in the park to regroup. During the battle, one GINN did engage the Strike and was destroyed and Murrue smashed her head on the bulkhead. Alex had what Sentinel forces to form a defensive circle. Murrue's eyes slowly opened to see that she was in a wooden pavilion.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is away." a voice caught her attention which caused her to look around and to her surprise, there are Sentinel personnel as well as their tanks and a very odd looking vehicle. The vehicle was a six wheeled vehicle, that has a large object that is reminiscent of a sci-fi design communication relay but it was producing a blue dome. Murrue as see several families that did not make it to the shelters in time, 'the people must of came this way as everyone was notified that Sentinel was working on a outpost and they knew that the Sentinels would evacuate anyone that didn't make to the shelters in time' Murrue thought to herself as she looked over to see the Strike as well as the other machines including two that launched from the outpost. "Well Lieutenant, I would like to have a chat even though I will also may have a little chat with a certain little cub." A man moved into her view, "Alexander Crossfare, I'm not surprised to see you hear" she said.

"Well, I had things to oversee. Also if you're looking for your pistol, it's right here." Alex said as held up Murrue's handgun, "Decided to swipe this when you're asleep so you don't aim it at the kids and yes EA new mobile suits are supposedly a secret but what's done is done."

"SIR, inbound craft heading this way." a sentinel officer ran up to Alex and reported.

"Get me a confirmation and silhouette corporal." Alex said in his best commanding voice, "Sir"

After a few minutes, a craft did come and was identified as a Moebious Zero and it's pilot the famed Mu La Flaga, the Hawk of Endymion. Though the Zero looked like it had gone through hell and back as its gunbarrels were destroyed. Mu looked around seeing people who were unable to get to safety and saw some Sentinel personnel tending to the injured while others were either patrol, getting supplies, or resting. Mu asked a couple of Sentinel marines where he could find their boss which one pointed towards the pavilion which Mu gave thanks.

"Well, never in my imagination would I meet the famous 'Ace of Aces'." Mu said as he walked up to Alex and Murrue and saluted before turning to Murrue. "Lt Murrue Ramius, I'm Lt Mu La Flaga, nice to meet you." he said as the other two return the salute and Murrue nodded.

"Well, the same could be said about you Hawk of Endymion." Alex gave a response and held out his hand for Mu to shake it. "Judging from the damage of your Zero, it looks like ZAFT pilots were able to put a number on you."

"I wish but it wasn't ZAFT but a third group." He said with a bit of worry. "Three of their machines looked like the Strike and your G-weapon." "Gundam" Alex corrected Mu, "Their called Gundams"

"Sorry." Mu apologized before a Sentinel marine came running up with a sniper rifle in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but I spotted four inbound craft, three looked like gundam-type mobile suits and the fourth one has a somewhat of an appearance that of a Zeta-type mobile suit." he said.

"Well good thing that I sent a few folks to see if that can find anything back at the facility where they did find that." Alex said and pointing to a trailer, Alex notices something in the distance thanks to having enhanced eyes as Murrue asked Kira to mount the entire unit as it was a single package before Alex started giving orders which Mu was about to go hop into his Zero, Alex told him to stay as it won't do him any good as the Zero was literally useless as it doesn't have any weapons.

"This is GAT-X105 Strike calling any Earth Alliance forces, can you hear me" Kira tried to use the radio gain as the launcher was mounted up with no success but the suits alarm went off which caused him to look as a sub screen that revealed four units with three being similar surprised while the four gundam meisters are shocked at what they found and it made them pause as they enlarge the image which of the nine machines showed, one mobile suit kneeling and is colored gray while the remaining six were standing with the Silver one was looking directly at them.

"No way, this is not possible" Alliejulah said with fear in his voice.

"How is this possible?" a visible scared Tieria.

"Those machines." Lockon said in disbelief, "Their, their."

"They are… Gundams" finished Setsuna.

**Outside of the Colony**

While Celestial Being's ship was observing the battle and the four gundam meisters were going to engage gundams that were inside, the Ptolemaios was being observed by three ship that were cloaked. On the bridge of the flagship of the small fleet, is a man who survived the OYW and the rest of the horrors of the UC. Captain Douglas Kirk is a man in his mid to late 30s, with a bushy brown mustache and brown short hair with brown eyes, he was observing the unknown ship thanks to the sensors that was developed by the Sentinels and tested on the Protolord during the ships shakedown.

The ship that Douglas was watching was shaped somewhat of an aquatic creature. It appears to not have any weapons on the main hull but two of the four container-like structures are completely different in design but have similar structure.

"Location of the ZAFT fleet." Douglas asked.

"The ZAFT fleet is 150k out." Sensors called out.

"Good, anyway to contact the Wyoming comms?" Douglas said.

"Comms are still jammed even with the N-Jammers off." Comms called out.

"All right, let's see what these people will do." UC veteran said as he stared out the window to the colony and the area where the cloaked ship is.

* * *

AN:Chapter done, this one was difficult as trying to figure out on how to incorporate Celestial Being. This might also be the same when including the stuff from Gundam X, Gundam Wing, Gundam Age, Gundam IBO. So any helpful criticism and advice would be nice.

Also, still looking for OCs, custom mobile suits, custom ships as well as if possible factions.

**Ship Data:**

Pegasus-Class Assault Carrier  
**Unit Type:** Assault Carrier  
**Ships of the Line:** Spartan  
**Manufacturer:**  
Earth Federation Forces (Original Specs)  
Strategic Tactical Reserve for Integrated Key Enforcer (STRIKE) (upgrades and refits)  
**Operator:**  
Earth Federation Forces (Original)  
STRIKE (Refit/Upgrade)  
**First Deployment:**  
Late UC:0079  
**Length:** 393m  
**Width:** 303.75m  
**Height:** 145.5m  
**Equipment and Design Features:**  
I-Field generators and emitters, Laminated Armor; Reinforced Titanium alloy; Polarized hull plating (Star Trek: Enterprise); retro-reflective panels (Marvel's The Avengers and Agents of SHIELD). Radar cloaking capabilities, Bridge blast doors, Magic Energy supply tank, Quantum Cryptography Communication System (QCCS). 4 upgraded MS containers. A transformable mechanism, multiple decoy ship balloons, and a cooling fin.  
**Armament:**  
1 x Dual 560mm Main Gun  
8 x 400mm Modded Mega Particle Cannons  
2 x Dual 400mm Mega Particle Cannons  
2 x 408mm Linear Cannons  
40 x 6-Barrel 75mm AA Railguns  
8 x Dual 44mm Laser Turrets  
1 x 16-Cell SAM launcher  
2 x Dual 100mm Laser Turrets  
8 x Dual 44mm Forward-mounted Laser Turrets  
20 x N2 Missiles  
20 x N2 aerial Weapons  
**Complement:**  
16 Mobile Suits  
4 Assault Containers  
-5 x Mobile suits each  
8-16 x Fighters  
1100 crew(1200 w/ containers  
**Technical & Historical Notes:**  
The MSC-04R Spartan Refit is a recommission and refit Pegasus Class Carrier that was retired from the service after Operation Stardust and had been put into the mothball fleet until it was put back into service in UC 0099 with the dimension to be slightly bigger in order to incorporate the new specs and systems. The ship was recommissioned as a cost-effective measure under the control of STRIKE. The Spartan was the first Pegasus class carrier to be acquired by STRIKE and served as a testbed for future upgrades with current technology, as well as served as the flagship to STRIKE's fleet. To this day the remains the largest Pegasus class to ever be constructed even larger than the Dogosse Giar-class.

Like any MS carriers, The Spartan retains its capability to enter and fly in the Earth's atmosphere. While the MS launchers are still the same as the original designs, the fighter catapult launchers above the "legs" section of the ship, has been converted into a fighter/MS hybrid catapult deck to provide additional MS deployments and less time to load MSes. For the hull, Reinforced Titanium, and ablative armor is included in the hull it would provide more protection from projectiles, debris, and atmospheric re-entry. The Polarized hull plating was inspired by Star Trek: Enterprise, by polarizing the hull, the ship could survive multiple beam shots and projectile weaponry and it can mask the signature of the Ship from enemy sensors. The retro-reflection panel stealth system, inspired by the same tech in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, grants an invisibility capacity that hides the ship from any radar, sensors, and visuals, as it reflects the background of the surrounding area even when moving. The ship has cooling fins to help improve fuel consumption and increase speed.

The weapons have been improved to rival the Ra Cailum class that includes additional anti-air and anti-ground guns. The guns are placed in various sections of the ship provided better defensive and offensive capability, and the guns themselves are upgraded to newly developed rail guns that fire high speed/velocity projectiles at Mach 7, and each of those guns fires at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and each carries ten thousand rounds with the range of 402km (250 miles). This would later be implemented into one of STRIKE's later Pegasus-class assault carriers, as well as the surface to air missile launchers on the rear bridge tower. The Spartan carries optional N2 (Non-Nuclear) weapons (Neon Genesis Evangelion), as the name implies are non-nuclear conventional weapons that have the yield similar to a low yield nuclear warhead but without the fallout but an EMP effect. Due to the nature of the N2, it does not violate the Granda Accords ban on nuclear weapons.

The ship has an artificial gravity generator based on their own research as well as some assistance provided by Sentinel that give the ship artificial gravity while in space, with the exception of the bridge, sickbay, recreational room, and the hangar. Although, when in a combat situation the gravity will be turned off during combat to avoid the impact force throughout the ship and minimize the casualties. Most of the system has been upgraded to STRIKE's specs that are similar to Tony Stark's technologies in the MCU movies and CoD: Infinite Warfare, especially the sensor system. The ship has also been upgraded with an underwater submergence mode, which allows the ship to perform underwater missions by transforming into its Atmospheric mode allowing it to traverse the ocean floor, with the bridge tower can either remain as it were or lower in its atmospheric configuration.

The bridge has been up to specs, and the map floor is included with an interface holoprojector that would provide better strategic planning, as well as holo communications as well as conference meetings as well, that would include in all STRIKE and SWORD ships. The containers have also been improved so that they can also be used in both on Earth and space, especially each having thrusters on them and can operate on all terrains that when on land, it can change out the hovercraft parts into all-terrain tires. While in space, it can be used as a covert MS and troop transport for either sneaking into enemy ships, base or colony, since the containers also have retro-reflective panels and each has 4x triple-barrels anti-air gun turrets; the containers can also be used as makeshift evacuation ships.

The captain of the Spartan is Colonel Douglas Kirk, whose appearance is based on Douglas Gordon from Godzilla Final Wars played by Don Frye. Kirk is a grizzled and gruff veteran of the OYW similar to the character he was based, and sometimes makes decisions that some would be considered suicidal or impossible that would work in his favor and follows his gut instinct, and is a skill MMA fighter, and sword wielder in kenjutsu do to him living in Japan most of his life. He was originally Douglas Ral, the younger brother of Ramba Ral by 4 years, and the disowned second son of Jimba Ral. He was originally a member of the Ral Family before his father disowned him 3 years prior to Zeon Zum Deikun's death because of his rebellious streaks, the fact that he couldn't stand his father's paranoia of the Zabis, especially with his friendship with Dozle Zabi, and that he calls Zeon Zum Deikun's Newtype theory nothing more than a crackpot theory. This led him to be disowned by his father and ended up running away to Earth, not before his brother giving him some money just enough for him to survive; it was the last time they saw each other.

After he landed on Earth, specifically Japan, he had been doing odd jobs just to get by and was staying at a kendo dojo that the sensei was kind enough to let him stay, the money he earned was given to the dojo master as repayment and for kendo lessons, he later took lessons in MMA fighting until UC 0068, that he decided to enlist in the Earth Federation Force and took on the name Douglas Kirk. He participated in the OYW and was a former crew member of the Spartan during the Operation Thunderbolt, and was a former member of Karaba before he went into space to reinforce the AEUG during the First Neo Zeon War as a captain of an Irish-Class ship and later a Clop class during the Second Neo Zeon War.

However during the second war, he gave an order that was considered reckless even if it turned the tide to his favor, he was incarcerated and his command was stripped, until he was recruited by Himura, whom he served together on the Spartan and during the Gryps and First Neo Zeon War, into STRIKE as the Captain of the Spartan.

Texas-Class Battleship  
**Unit Type:** Battleship  
**Ships of the Line:** Texas BB-09, Wyoming BB-10, Pennsylvania BB-11, Tennessee BB-12  
**Manufacturer:** Sentinel PMC Fleet Works  
**Operator:** Sentinel  
**First Deployment:**  
Mid-UC:0078  
**Length:** 387m (1269.69ft)  
**Width:** 69m (226.38ft)  
**Height:** 69m (226.38ft)  
**Equipment and Design Features:**  
146 I-Field Emitters, MK2 A32D8-R9X1 Shield Generator(Late C.E. 70)  
**Armaments:**  
6 x Triple 408mm Mega Particle Cannons  
4 x Dual 208mm Mega Particle Cannons  
4 x Dual 204mm Heavy Railguns  
28 x 200mm Railguns  
29 x 200mm Beam Cannons  
46 x Dual 88mm Gauss Flak Batteries  
42 x 6-Barrel MK15A6 65mm Phalanx-Type CIWS  
8 x RIM-202 MK4 VOIDRAAM Missile Launcher  
18 x 10-Tube Missile Pods  
26 x 66-Cell VLS Bays  
10 x M1001 "Reverence" Tactical Weapons Platforms  
**Complement:**  
4 Shuttles  
2 Transports  
2 Dropships  
1 Marine Company  
**Crew:**  
1755 personnel  
**Technical & Historical Notes:**  
The Texas was designed as an improvement to the Magellan 0080 Refit and a successor to the North Carolina-Class Battleships.

**Mobile Suit Data:**

**Model Number:** RNX-06Z Werewolf Gundam  
**Unit Type:** High Mobility Heavy Assault Proto-type Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultra Compact Minovsky/Ahab Fusion Hybrid Reactor  
**Manufacture:** Morgenroete, Sentinel PMC R&D Division  
**Operator(s):** Sentinel PMC  
**Equipment and Design Features:**  
Advance Sensors, Range 50000m  
**Fixed Armament:**  
2 x 100mm Machine Pistols  
2 x 6-Tube 120mm Missile Pods  
2 x 204mm "Gorgon" Heavy Railguns  
Optional Armament:  
1 x Dual 105mm Beam Smartgun  
2 x Beam Sabers  
**Pilot:** Inaho Kaizuka  
**Appearance:** /293863  
**Colours:** Mostly Blue with white on the upper arms and legs, red on the lower body and feet.  
**Info:** One of five gundams that were created by Morgenroete with Sentinels oversight. The Werewolf is designed for high speed assaults.

**Model Number:** RNX-07B Blademaster Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Melee specialist Proto-type Mobile Suits  
**Powerplant:** Ultra Compact Minovsky/Ahab Fusion Hybrid Reactor  
**Manufacture:** Morgenroete, Sentinel PMC R&D Division  
**Operator(s):** Sentinel PMC  
**Equipment and Design Features:**  
Advance Sensors, Range 50000  
**Fixed Armament:**  
2 x Anti-Ship Swords  
**Optional Armament:**  
NA  
**Pilot:** Yuki Kaizuka  
**Appearance:** /307242  
**Colours:** Black with teal as a secondary and bronze for tertiary  
**Info:** One of five gundams that were created by Morgenroete with Sentinels oversight. The Blademaster was designed for pure melee combat, though it's pilot Yuki Kaizuka stated that Blademaster is woefully under armed.

**Model Number:** MS-X7 Valor Gundam  
**Unit Type:** General Purpose Proto-type Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultra Compact Minovsky/Ahab Fusion Hybrid Reactor  
**Manufacture:** Morgenroete, Sentinel PMC R&D Division  
**Operator(s):** Sentinel PMC  
**Equipment and Design Features:**  
Advance Sensors, Range 50000  
**Fixed Armament:**  
1 x MRT-01A5 Experimental 200mm Beam Rifle  
1 x Shoulder-mounted 95mm Beam Machine Gun  
1 x Shoulder-mounted 8-tube 120mm Missile Pod  
2 x Beam Sabers  
1 x Shield  
**Optional Armament:**  
1 x Shoulder-mounted 200mm 3-Tube Missile pod  
1 x 100mm machine gun  
**Pilot:** Solrena Crossfare  
**Appearance:** /286991  
**Colours:** Standard Gundam Color  
**Info:** One of five gundams that were created by Morgenroete with Sentinels oversight. The Valor is designed to be used as a template for a new line of mass-production mobile suits.

**Model Number:** RNX-08H Hurricane Gundam  
**Unit Type: **Prototype Heavy Assault Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultra Compact Minovsky/Ahab Fusion Hybrid Reactor  
**Manufacture:** Morgenroete, Sentinel PMC R&D Division  
**Operator(s):** Sentinel PMC  
**Equipment and Design Features:**  
Enhanced Sensors,  
Smartgun Ammo Pack  
Long Range Comm. Device  
**Fixed Armament:**  
2 x Dual Quad-Barrel Experimental 100mm Beam Miniguns  
2 x Beam Sabers  
1 x 80mm Grenade Launcher (mounted under the right arm)  
1 x Dual 100mm Beam Smartgun (mounted under the left arm)  
4 x 6-tube 120mm Missile Launchers  
2 x 180mm cannons  
**Optional Armament:**  
NA  
**Pilot:** Koichiro Marito  
**Appearance:** /308838  
**Colours:** Forest Green with light green for secondary, red for details, and black and grey for the rest.  
**Info:** The fourth gundam that was created by Morgenroete with Sentinels oversight. The MSX-08H "Hurricane Gundam" is the total opposite of the "Blademaster".  
This thing is a monster that has more guns than a squad of 5 mobile suits. It rarely uses it's close combat weapons since not many units can get close without losing half of their body parts first.

**Model Number:** RNX-09M Malice Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Infiltration Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultra Compact Minovsky/Ahab Fusion Hybrid Reactor  
**Manufacture:** Morgenroete, Sentinel PMC R&D Division  
**Operator(s):** Sentinel PMC  
**Equipment and Design Features:**  
Optical Camouflage System  
Enhance Sensor Jammer  
Advance Sensor, range 50000  
**Fixed Armament:**  
2 x 100mm machine Guns  
1 x 120mm "Widowmaker" Beam Machineguns  
1 x 90mm Automatic Combat Shotgun  
1 x 4-Tube Dummy Missile pod  
1 x Light Shield  
2 x 20t High Explosive Charges  
**Optional Armament:**  
NA  
**Pilot:** Rayet Areash  
**Appearance:** /309043  
**Colours:** Mostly Red, with white and black.  
**Info:** The last gundam that was created by Morgenroete with Sentinels oversight. Originally, the unit was meant to be a recon unit equipped with an optical camouflage and an enhanced sensor jammer system.

**Model Number:** MSN-001C Command Shiki  
**Unit Type:** Custom General Stealth Assault unit  
**Powerplant:** Ultra Compact Minovsky/Ahab Fusion Hybrid Reactor  
**Manufacture:** Anaheim Electronics (Hyaku Shiki and Delta Plus), STRIKE (Repair and Updated)  
**Operator(s):** STRIKE  
**Equipment and Design Features:  
**Weapons Rack  
Bio-Sensor (Modded)  
360-Degree Cockpit  
NITRO System (Modded)  
Special Visor  
Thermo-Optic Camouflage System  
Anti-Beam Reflective Coating  
**Fixed Armament:  
**2 x High-Frequency/Plasma Daggers  
1 x SC-20K M.A.W.S. (Modular Assault Weapon System)  
-Launcher Mode  
-Shotgun Mode  
-Sniper Mode  
2 x MZM "Aran" Beam Pistol/Sabers (Samus Aran's Paralyzer Guns)  
2 x Custom Beam Shield Generators  
2 x Beam Pile Bunker  
2 x Beam Sabers  
2 x Jegan ECOAS-type Handgun  
2 x 60mm Vulcan Head Guns  
2 x I-Field Shields  
**Optional Armament:  
**1 x Beam Rifle (Sinanju)  
1 x Beam Rifle (Delta Plus)  
1 x Hyper Bazooka  
**Pilot:** Koji Himura  
**Appearance:  
**A Custom redesigned version of a Delta-Plus, with elements from Hyaku Shiki, and the various other mobile suits with the head unit being a hybrid of the Mega-shiki's head and original Delta Plus' head. The head is mostly the Delta-Plus, it has Image Directive Encode (IDE) system antenna sensor on the left side of its head and on top of the visor is the Head Mounted Precision Targeting System visor, which is an improved and similar appearance to the GM Sniper-II. The visor itself is black with blue optics behind it.

The legs remain the same, except with armor plating covering up the exposed area of the legs. Attached to the calf of the legs are additional leg boosters similar to the ones on the RX-80PR Pale Rider, and a hardpoint for other attachments.

The armor skirt remains the same, with the side skirts having holsters similar to GM Sniper K9, but slightly smaller.

The arms of the Shiki remain mostly the same, though it's a hybrid of the Delta-Plus, the forearms of the suit are that of the Gilla-Shiki, though the gauntlet-like bottom forearms are smaller and streamlined, with two small attachments on the side forearms, similar in appearance to the Pale Rider's handguns. The torso remains the same and has been given more armor for more protection to the cockpit. The torso is modified with the transformation frames removed to be a hybrid of the Delta-Plus and the original Hyaku Shiki, though it's mostly the Delta-Plus that makes up the base frame. The backpack remains the same for the Command Shiki but the backpack thrusters had been modified to incorporate additional thrusters.

Also, the wing binders is that of the Delta-Plus with the empty slot/rack modified to hold rifles The shoulders are a cross between the Delta-Plus's original shoulder, and the Cherubim; meaning the shoulders can be used as a mount to store rifles if needed. Both Shoulders have small shields similar to the Cherubim SAGA's Small Shields but produce an I-Field powerful enough as the Unicorn Gundam when transforming to Destroy Mode.

**Colours:** Similar to the Cherubim SAGA

**Info:**  
The MSC-001C Command Shiki is a custom-designed of the Delta-Plus that used a damaged but mostly intact Delta Plus that was abandoned by Riddhe Marcenas on the Garuda, though the transformation function was damaged beyond repair; it was removed and the unit was re-designated as a Shiki unit. The unit has customized to allow Koji to perform solo stealth missions and heavy assaults as well as to utilize his combat style. The new color scheme allows the MS to blend more into the background at night or in space. The Suit is equipped with an experimental stealth tech, and the additional thrusters would allow the suit to go at high speed equal to the Unicorn and the Sinanju Stein. The suit's performance uses the data from Koji's own combat data, along with the late, Amuro Ray, Char Aznable's and Full Frontal's data. The Command-Shiki for intents purposes is meant to be both a command and a commando unit and is given to Koji for his services and as a favor from Alberto and that they thought that his old Jegan Ghost wouldn't be enough when he started up STRIKE. Before Koji went into cryo-sleep the internal frames have been improved and upgraded over the year, and after Sentinel and STRIKE were awoken after 500 years, it was later upgraded with some of the technologies that were developed before the great disaster.

AN2: The Command Shiki belongs to Flashdevil along with the updated Spartan (Pegasus-Class Assault Carrier) and Koji Himura. Werewolf, Hurricane, Valor, Malice, and Blademaster Gundams belong to Thomas Z. on as the credit goes to him. Please Like, Follow, and Commit and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 2: Collapse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the Protolord-Class, Alexander Crossfare, Solrena Crossfare, and any other custom people, ships, and MS/MA that I create and the same with Koji Himura, Command Shiki, with anything else belongs to Flashdevil.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Collapse**

_Year 70, of the Cosmic Era. Tensions were mounting between Earth Alliance and the ZAFT organization due to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, these tensions escalated to full-scale war. It seemed a foregone conclusion that the earth forces with its superior numbers would be victorious but these initial assessments proved to be false. Almost eleven months have passed with no end in sight._

_However, a new force appeared with a military might and technology that no organization could match. Many analysts are speculating on how fast the war will end and how the war will change due to the completely different tactics and strategies._

* * *

**Orb Colony "Heliopolis" Interior**

"This is GAT-X105 Strike to any Earth Alliance Forces, please respond. Is anyone on this channel?"

A few of the Sentinel marines helped Kira by equipping the Launcher Pack, Kira tried again with the radio. But nothing was coming over it before Alex called over the short-range radio. "_Kira, get ready but DO NOT use the Agni as that is meant for Anti-Ship/Anti-Fortress duties,"_ Alex said as Kira was confused and before alarms made Kira jump in surprise as he pulled up a sub-screen that showed four machines with three that were like the Strike. But he had little to worry as Sentinels were well known to be extremely experienced due to the 81 years of service. "_Sgt. Areash, give the Strike one of theMalice's guns. It's only usable armaments right now are two 350mm gun Launchers and the 120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan."_ Alex said over the radio to the pilot of the other red G-Weapon. "_Roger"_. Came the reply

Reyat took the Malice's 90mm automatic combat shotgun and gave it to Kira along with the two clips for it while readying the 120mm "Widowmaker". Kira was observing when Alex began barking out orders. "_Koji, deal with the green Gundam. Marito, I want you to deal with the Zeta-type by keeping it away while the rest of you keep the large one busy. Marines, move the civilians away from the tank and prepare anti-air weapon deployment."_ He said over the radio. "Alex, what are you going to do?" Kira asked.

The Silver Gundam looked towards the blue Mobile Suit. "I will deal with the blue Gundam," Alex replied before turning to the Strike. "Just, stay behind the shield while providing support and only use the Agni when you have a shot and I mean WHEN you have a shot. Just don't miss it." "Right," Kira replied.

"Well, this is going to be difficult," Lockon said while looking at the area before his Haro spoke up. "Incoming enemy, incoming enemy!" Lockon turned to see the Silver Gundam, which was moving much faster than a Mobile Suit should be, heading straight for the Exia. Setsuna reacted by deploying the GN Sword in sword mode when the silver Gundam pulled out two pistols and switched them from pistol mode to sword mode but the blade is in the form of a katana. The two machines clashed, with Exia putting more thrust but was being pushed back which surprised the meisters as no machine should be able to do but this one was matching Exia if not surpassing it.

"How the hell is that Mobile Suit capable of pushing the Exia like that?" Allelujah asked himself in shock before he moved to provide support to Setsuna, but the heavily-armed green Gundam opened up with its two dual 4-barrel 100mm beam miniguns forcing Kyrios to pull away lest he become swiss cheese. Lockon was about to assist Setsuna before his Haro forced him to dodge a beam that was aimed right for his cockpit, which forced him to enter a shooting match with the black Mobile Suit that was taking cover behind a building firing at him.

While the Exia and Dynames were dealing with the silver Gundam and the blackish Gundam-like Mobile Suit respectively and the Kyrios was forced to dodge and weave from the incoming fire that was being hurled by the green Gundam. Tieria was annoyed by the amount of fire that came from the other machines as the remaining pseudo-Gundams were firing at him with a barrage of both physical bullets, which wouldn't have been able to leave little more than a scratch on the Virtue's thick armor, and beams that were more than capable of chewing through it if given the chance.

Tieria was about to fire on the Sentinel forces that are protected by the shield but Lockon stopped him from firing. "Tieria, hold fire!" "But why? They're the enemy and they are armed and we must intervene as it is our duty."

Lockon was busy dodging and returning firing but did reply, "Do you not see the civilians down there? As long as I am the team leader, we will do interventions with a standard." Tieria did know that Veda and Sumeragi did approve Lockon as the team leader as he has the most experience. "We will not kill people just to destroy the enemy Mobile Suits; those are the actions of terrorists. We will not lower ourselves to a terrorist's standards."

"So you believe that we won't be seen as terrorists," Tieria said with a scowl on his face.

"No, I know that we will be looked at as terrorists by many but I will not take any chances of taking innocent lives." Lock said, "Damn, this guy is good. He's even better than the other one outside." He looked over at Setsuna as he was being outmatched by the silver Gundam and badly.

"Incoming, incoming," Haro said to alert Lockon as it automatically moved the Dynames in an evasive maneuver. Lockon turned to see the black machine moving towards him while firing its weapon, which appeared to be modular as it was now firing at a much higher rate, before putting it away on one of its back binders. The black machine then pulled out one of its beam sabers that are on what looks like special racks on the binders as well as a pistol and to Lockon's surprise, the blades were blue instead of pink. Then again, the silver Mobile Suit's beams are blood-red crimson.

Lockon cursed as he was forced to pull out one of his own to block the beam saber as he hates being up close. He was able to see that the black MS' blade is thin and not round like a standard beam saber and the blades are cutting through his beam saber's blade. '_What! The blade is cutting through my blade, how is this possible!?'_ Lockon thought to himself as he recorded everything about this machine.

Koji looked at the green Gundam as it moved to the side so it did not get cut and was forced to dodge several beam rounds from his pistol. '_Well, it looks like this one does not like being up close and personal given how the pilot is trying to maintain distance between the two of us.'_ He thought as he boosted the Command Shiki to the Mobile Suit. The two played cat and mouse for a bit while the orange Gundam was being kept at bay by ground fire and the large one was dodging around but not shooting its weapon. The blue machine is currently dealing with the _**Grim Reaper of Solomon**_ as Setsuna is having a real hard time with a pilot whose skill is unrivaled.

Alex moved to the side with ease as the bladed Gundam fired beams rounds at him from its composite weapon system then boosted to it while firing the two Beam Magnums in rapidly before switching them into beam katana modes and clashed with the bladed machine. The blue Mobile Suit kicked Silver away before drawing a beam saber from behind the right shoulder armor and swung at him but Alex lowered the thrusters so he could drop and have the Mobile Suit to miss but Setsuna was not finished, he continued his assault pushed Exia forward and swung downward at the silver fake but the Silver Gundam used its verniers to dodge the attack before swinging one of its own blades at the Exia.

Setsuna dodged the attack, but the blade did nick the lower left abdomen of the body before he was kicked down to the ground hard by Alex before hearing the pilot of the silver machine.

"Not bad but you're relying on the machine far too much. If you want to beat me, get better and hone your skills to the point where you're not relying on the machine, kid." Alex said but before he could engage the other machines, a large explosion erupted and caused the battle to pause as a large white and red ship flew out.

"The _Archangel_!" Murrue called.

"So, this is the Earth Alliance's newest carrier. Reminds me of White Base but bigger, right Commander?" Alex said to Koji who was also reminded of the ship from the OYW.

"Yeah, but White Base was in a dock, not an interior bay." The STRIKE commodore spoke.

"Lockon, is this one ok to eliminate?" Tieria asked Lockon, "Yeah, but don't miss. Rather not have to deal with the consequences of having a hole in the colony."

"Roger," The stoic Meister replied, "Virtue, compressing charged particles."

Ensign Badgiruel was lucky that she survived along with a few others of the command staff. When they got the _Archangel_ out of the bay, they were treated to the sight of a battle inside the colony when Ensign Romero Pal called out.

"Ma'am, massive heat source inbound!" Romero said.

"Evade!" The ensign ordered.

The _Archangel_ heaved over to starboard as the beam hit the left leg of the ship. Instead of the beam punching through the leg as the Meisters expected, the ship's laminated armor held up to the GN Bazooka's firepower as the beam dissipated off the hull. When the beam died down, the left leg was still in one piece, but the armor was mostly melted away and any other hit would put it out of action. The sight made the Gundam Meisters look at the ship in shock as it survived the Virtue's GN Bazooka, which was supposed to have the power to destroy an entire ship in a single shot.

"That's impossible, no non-Sentinel ship can survive that attack!" Tieria shouted at the sight and he would have begun to charge the GN Bazooka again if it wasn't for the fact that he was still in shock.

"Status!" Natarle ordered as she was looking at several Mobile Suits with one she recognizes off the bat as the GAT-X105 Strike and the others were odd before Neumann recognizes the Silver G-Weapon belonging to the Leader of the Sentinels and guess that the other machines that were not emitting the odd light belonged to the Sentinels as well.

"Ma'am, look on the ground." PO1 Jackie Tonomura called out which caused the ensign to see that many civilians did not make it to the shelters and were being protected by the Sentinels as everyone knows that the Sentinels do not take prisoners or use civilians as hostages. "Ma'am, that attack destroyed most of the laminated armor and the hull temperature is dangerously high. Another hit like that, and we're done for." One of the other bridge crew called out.

Natarle went through the weapons that they have. The Gottfried beam cannons, Igelstellung CIWS, the Valiant Linear cannons, and the depth charges were offline when they hastily activated the ship and the Gottfried and Valiant cannons will cause too much damage to the colony. The only available weapons were the missile launchers and those were brought online when they first started up the ship. "Ready missile tubes 1-8 with Wombat and Korinthos missiles, target the Mobile Suits that are emitting the green glow. Fire when ready!" She called out.

Missile tubes on the left side of the ships opened up as missiles were loaded in, then fired at the Gundam Meisters. Tieria brought the GN Field to tank two of the missiles while Lockon sniped several missiles out of the sky. Exia moved aside as the missile passed him as their guidance computers were going haywire and were brought down by Exia's GN Vulcans, while the Kyrios moved out of the way to let the missiles hit the shield dome.

"Boss, that light is wreaking havoc on the missile's guidance as well as comms," Koji said as the Shiki's free hand touched the Silver Gundam's shoulder to commence contact communication.

"Agreed. Once we get back to base, I'll see if R&D can speed up on the development of subspace communications." Alex said when a large blast erupted where the Sentinels outpost was being under construction. Out rose a ship like the _Archangel,_ but it was sleeker and more heavily armed. The ship was the _Erwin Rommel, CVA-18_, named after the famed Wehrmacht General. The large Mobile Suit turned and fired on the _Rommel, _but just like with the Sentinel Cruiser, it has a barrier but more powerful as the blast did not bleed through.

"Report!" Captain Andrew Burns ordered as the ship was rattled by an attack. Andrew Burns was a veteran of the UC era and a navy man. Andrew stood at 5'11" wearing the captain variant of the MFDU with the captain's rank on the collar. He has blond hair in the form of a crew cut and hard blue eyes.

"Sir, we were hit by an energy blast." One of the bridge crew called out.

"I-Field integrity is still at 100%." "Comms are being jammed." The bridge crew reported one by one.

"Damn, this ship also has the barrier but it's even more powerful," Allelujah said in shock before pulling away to avoid getting too close to the ship's point defense array. Kira saw the enemy Mobile Suits being still from the shock of events that happened. He pulled out the Agni and aimed it at the green Mobile Suit as he remembered Alex's words: '_Kira, get ready but DO NOT use the Agni as that is meant for Anti-Ship/Anti-Fortress duties.' _He took careful aim and fired it but unfortunately for him the green Mobile Suit's pilot or in his case, his Haro was not unaware of Kira aiming at him and fired. The blast was dodged and put a new entrance in the side of the colony.

Alex frowned but knew not to blame the kid as he was taking careful aim so as not to miss. '_Looks like that Gundam has either a support system or an AI,'_ He thought to himself.

"What, I missed!" Kira cried out in shock.

"What power, aside from the Sentinels, how can a Mobile Suit have that much power?" Lockon said with shock written on his face. "Guys, we're pulling out now. We do not have enough data on these new Mobile Suits."

"Roger." The other Meisters replied and began to pull out as the _Rommel_ touched near the park as they had around twenty minutes before the colony became depressurized and unable to support life.

Once the four enemy machines left through the hole left by Kira's shot. The _Archangel_ got to work as soon as it touched down along with the _Rommel_. Alex ordered the people to stay close to the ships and had the marines to search the facility for supplies and any spare equipment.

Alex, Kira, and the other pilots entered the _Archangel_ as the _Rommel _has little to no room except for the cradles for the Silver, Todesritter, and the Command Shiki. As Alex and Kira let everyone off, the bridge crew of the _Archangel_ headed to greet them.

"Lt. Ramius." A feminine voice called. Everyone turned to the source and saw a group of EA officers. Sol recognizes the woman leading the group from earlier in the day. Along with her are a handful of the bridge crew, a couple of mechanics, and two to three guards.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Murrue said.

"It's a tremendous relief that you're safe," Natarle said while saluting and Murrue saluting in return. Then she turned to see three men wearing combat armor colored in black and heavily armed. "And you are?"

"Captain John Price, and with me is Captain John MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon Riley. Please call them by their nicknames Soap and Ghost respectively." Price introduced himself and his team as he saluted which caused the Natarle to salute as Price was a higher rank along with everyone else with her. The sounds of opening cockpits drew their attention. Natarle sighed as Alex stepped out in his signature armor with his helmet on, next was Sol and Cagalli which caused everyone to blink at the appearance of the princess of Orb. The next person was Koji Himura, he was in a custom urban gray and black pilot suit with armor plating and an odd visor attachment.

The next person was a woman, wearing a light blue MFDU. The remaining pilots were two men and two women. The first man was just as young as Sol, the next man is older and same with the women, one teenager and one adult. Kira came out as well when a man wearing an orange and white jumpsuit said. "Can someone tell me what's going on, five of them are kids! Three of them are barely old enough to shave and they are piloting Mobile Suits?"

Murrue sighed before saying, "Unfortunately Chief Murdock, four of them are part of the Sentinels and their leader may look like a teenager but he is 100 years old and as for Mr. Yamato, I had to bring him into the Strike during the battle, though Mr. Crossfare requested that he update the OS while the Sentinels dealt with the ZAFT forces as well as the unknowns."

Before the ensign could complain a voice called out which Murrue recognized the man from before. "Well, that does explain some questions that I have. Lt. Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet." Mu introduced himself and saluted before Murrue introduced herself "Lt Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, 5th special Division. I'm a member of this ship."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division." the ensign replied while saluting him.

"I would like permission to come aboard this ship, so where is the captain?" Mu asked the ensign, whose facial expression became somber before replying.

"The captain and all superior officers perished in battle, the next person in command would be Lt. Ramius." She said which made Murrue a little shocked before continuing, "Only a dozen of us, mostly non-commissioned, are left, sir. Fortunately, I was in the shaft and survived."

"The captain is dead? That can't be..." Murrue said with a bit of sadness in tone.

"Man o' man, this is one helluva mess. Lt. Ramius, permission to come aboard, as the ship that I was escorting was downed when the enemy attacked." Mu said.

"Oh, right. Permission granted, Lt. La Flaga." Murrue said.

Mu turned to Kira and asked, "So who's the young man?"

"As I said to Murdock, he is Kira Yamato, a civilian who was in the factory district during the battle. I brought him aboard the last G-Weap-" Lt Ramius was interrupted by Alex who was now walking up to them. "Gundam, it's called a Gundam." He corrected Murrue. "Right sorry. As I said, I brought Mr. Yamato aboard the last Gundam and Alex requested that I had the young man finish the OS while Alex and his forces dealt with ZAFT and the unknowns."

"Which is shitty as hell." Alex said and sighed before turning to Kira, "Well kid, I would suggest that you tell everyone due that it is an open secret."

"Dad is right, sooner or later people will know. If you keep on hiding it, it will come around and bite you in the ass." Sol said.

"Kira, what are they talking about?" Tolle asked

"What they're talking about is that I'm a Coordinator," Kira answered.

* * *

**ZAFT fleet, Vesalius**

The Vesalius was able to make it to the remaining ZAFT ships despite its damaged engines but it is still space worthy. The fleet is staying just outside Heliopolis' sensor range even though no one is even bothered to check but better safe than sorry.

"Well, that could have been worse," Ades said as he looked at the damage report. "Though, I don't think that council would like the losses Commander."

Rau nodded in agreement as he would have not cared but this is one of the rare few times that he does as this mission has gone south real fast but he was thankful for Miguel for bringing back footage. "I have to thank Miguel for bringing this back, this will help to convince the council of the mission."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" The captain said, "We lost most of our forces, we only have the Vesalius which is damaged, Gamow, two other Lauraisas and a Nazca. We lost between 70-85% of our Mobile Suit force."

"Yes but we need to know the situation and the status of the last G-Weapon and their ship, but the Sentinels will be cautious and will keep an eye out." Rau said before Nicol spoke up, "Sirs, if I may interrupt. We do have a way to check the situation."

"Go head, Amalfi." Rau allowed Nicol to continue.

"The data we finished extracting from one of the Mobile Suits provided an untested piece of equipment." The green-haired young man spoke, "It's called the Mirage Colloid System, and while it's not to the level that the Sentinels have with their optical phased stealth generators, it is capable of allowing the Blitz to become invisible at the cost of the Phase Shift. I could head out to check on the last unit and the Earth Alliance's new warship."

"Do it Amalfi, we need to know what's going on." Rau told Nicol to use the mirage colloid before bringing up images of the four unknown G-weapons "I am worried about these machines as they are more powerful than anything that is not Sentinel."

"_So these guys just showed up after we brought three of the five mobiles suits to Gamow and you ordered the ship to leave?"_ Dearka said from the monitor. Then a video showed one of the Sentinels heavy cruisers tanking a blast and surviving with minor thermal hull damage thanks to its barrier. "_Those barriers could be useful if we can get the schematics."_

"Unfortunately, that technology is purely for Sentinel use only Dearka." Ades said, "Besides, they have other forms of technology that they created during the UC era."

"_Wait, you believe that shit?"_ came a rude comment from Yzak.

"We have no choice, Yzak." Athrun said, "The weapons, ships, technology, history did come from a past era before what they call the "_The Great Disaster"_ and they are more skilled than anyone else. Of course we have no choice but to accept it."

Yzak growled in frustration as he had no choice but to give up. Athrun was correct as the Sentinels were superior to everyone as they had the advantage in most things including skill but they were also outnumbered. Rau was thinking of what to do next before asking, "Rusty, how are your arm and leg?"

"Still stings like hell, never thought that the Sentinels would have energy weapons at their disposal," Rusty said as he looked at his injured left arm and leg.

"I suggest that all of you rest until Nicol comes back with what information he manages to obtain." Rau ordered, "I will gather data to be presented to the council to show the necessity of the operation."

"Yes sir." everyone replied.

Nicol got ready in the Blitz's cockpit. He was only a few weeks out from the academy and this was his first independent mission. He had the Blitz stride out of its berth and to the launch zone, he waited for the ship to slow down with the use of its maneuvering thrusters. Nicol was nervous as he was about to use an untested piece of equipment. The Gamow opened its MS hanger to let the Blitz out. Nicol waited for the launch sequence to finish before being allowed to launch.

"Nicol Amalfi, Blitz, launching." The ZAFT red coat said as he was launched by the linear catapult, keeping his thrusters cold to ensure his heat signature was as low as possible to keep his launch undetected. All that Nicol would have to do is coast along to ensure that he has enough power to use the Mirage Colloid as he could only use it for 80 minutes until the power dips into reserve levels and now he waits until he is on top of the colony in the range of 20-to-30 km, pretty much a stone's throw in space.

* * *

**On the **_**Archangel**_

The reaction to the revelation that Kira said was varied. The EA soldiers pulled their weapons and aimed at Kira and in the same amount of time, the Sentinel personnel aimed their weapons at the EA soldiers.

"Well folks, we got ourselves a Mexican standoff," Alex said as he aimed Alduin at the EA soldiers.

"LOWER YOUR GUNS NOW!" Murrue ordered the EA soldiers which they did and at the same time so did the Sentinels. Natarle was frightened as she knew that they did not have the numbers nor the skill to face the Sentinels.

"Sorry kid for bringing it up but it would be a problem if you kept it hidden," Mu said.

"True, especially since I am a first-generation Coordinator," Kira replied.

"That makes your parents Naturals, doesn't it kid?" Alex said with Kira replying with a nod, "Miss Ramius, I would like to discuss our current situation."

"Right. CPO Neumann, could you escort the civilians as well as the two gentlemen to the crew quarters?" Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Arnold replied.

The civilians along with Sol, Soap, and Ghost were guided to the crew quarters as for Kira would require a bit of sleep to rest, the other pilots went to the Pilots ready room rest as well while Alex, Koji, Price, Murrue, Natarle, and Mu headed to the bridge to discuss a few things. Outside, Morgenroete personnel that did not make it to the shelters are assisting along with the Sentinel marines by bringing various equipment, supplies, and necessities to survive as the shelters are currently locked down. Trucks are coming with supplies and parts for the Gundams including a couple of spare 350mm "Gáe Bulg" Rail Bazookas that originally belonged to the Duel.

"Ok, thank you," Murrue said to someone on the phone as she placed the phone down, "Well, the hazard level has been raised to 9, thanks to the recent incident."

"So we're stuck with the civvies for now." Price said as he leaned on the ramp leading up to the forward section of the bridge, "Thanks to the kid, the shelters are on lockdown and won't be able to take on any more civilians."

"True, and detaining them is out of the question as long as I'm here, Ensign Badgural." Alex said with a 'No-Buts' tone which she gave him an unaccepting glare. Before anyone starts going off, the door to the bridge opens up to reveal Inaho and his friend as well as a MS mechanic named Calm Craftman.

"Ah, Lt. Kaizuka and Specialist Craftman." Alex said when the two boys entered the bridge. "Specialist, what do you have to report."

"Well boss, all of our Mobile Suits are ready for launch and I did take a look at the OS for the EA's Gundam and the OS is something that any non-Coordinator would have some serious trouble with, also I can see why Naturals feared Coordinators."

"It's because Coordinators are capable of doing things better than Naturals?" Koji asked which Calm nodded his head.

"Yeah, but there are people back on Atlas Station that can make Coordinators seem pathetic in comparison." Calm said with a small smile, though for the EA officers stood there with surprise on their face and to hear that there are people that can make Coordinators insignificant.

"Wait, you're saying that there are people who are better than Coordinators?" Natarle asking for clarification.

Calm looked at Alex for permission to show the officer proof which the Sentinel leader nodded to allow him to do so. Calm walked to the ensign and pulled out a tablet and pulled up a schematic of an FTL drive that was passed up to show her. Natarle took the tablet that was offered and her eye went to the size of dinner plates as the specs for the drive were something that could only be in science fiction.

"If you're wondering, yes, that is a design schematic for an FTL drive. This is why Sentinel is more advanced than anyone else." Alex said which caused Natarle to be shaken with the realization that there are Naturals who can be much scarier than Coordinators, she handed the tablet back to Calm before sitting down in the pilot seat.

"I'm guessing that the OS can't be changed?" Murrue asked.

Calm shook his head, "No, it can't. Hell, you can't replace it with the other OS' as they are completely incompatible."

"Which means that the kid would have to pilot it." Mu tosses his two cents in.

"True, but I doubt that because of his pacifist personality and that is from what my daughter said about him." Alex said, "It's not surprising to see Coordinators in countries like Orb as they don't want to be in the war and that is why I forced everyone to the table so the Geneva Convention can be restarted with a few additions."

"There is also that there are more than twenty Mobile Suits within the Sentinels taskforce that is here." Koji said, "We may be going into some real heavy fighting as ZAFT might call for backup and maybe call for a battleship which could challenge _Wyoming_ in a fight as there have been reports that did say there were some records from the UC era surviving".

"True and we don't know what classes that ZAFT has data on," Alex said before the radar alarm went off.

"What the?" Mu said with a bit of anger in his voice, "Is it ZAFT or the unknowns attacking?"

Calm went to the radar and was surprised by the IFF. "No, it's a friendly unit." he said, "Silhouette confirmed as RGM-89S Stark Jegan from the _Spartan_."

"The _Spartan_?" Murrue asked.

"It is one of the STRIKE's ships and it's equipped with retro-reflective panels for stealth operations," Alex said as a Mobile Suit that is light green with dark brown armor on its shoulders, lower arms, chest, faceplate, and lower legs. On its shoulders seem to be two 3-tube missile pods with one on each shoulder and some sort of a high mobility backpack. It is armed with a rifle of sorts and a shield. It has a single blue visor covering its sensors along with some sort of a pod on the left side of the head.

"They must be in the area when the attack happened," Koji spoke as the machine closed in on the bridge. A voice was heard over the radio in the form of contact communication.

"Sirs, thank god you're alive." the pilot said as he put his machine's hand on the bridge's roof.

"The two of us are hard to kill and if ZAFT wants to kill us, they will need to bring out their absolute best," Alex said when Koji spoke up.

"Pilot, what do you have to report?" he ordered.

"Sir, during ZAFTs attack on Heliopolis, there was a ship that was cloaked by using some sort of particles but while effective, it was nowhere near our level." The pilot reported, "The particle was the same type that the Mobile Suits from what Captain Kirk thought was on a mission to the colony, as well as the ZAFT fleet is around 150,000 km away from the colony."

"Hmm, it looks like those four machines do have a carrier," Alex said to himself before telling the pilot to head back to the Spartan and meet up with the task force as a checkup with them.

At the same time, Nicol was observing and was shocked to see another Mobile Suit and saw the new Earth Alliance battleship that survived the bombs. He trailed the Mobile Suit that left the hole to find a small fleet of three ships of two different classes that were around the same length, one that looks like Earth Alliances new warship with two ships with a wedge-like shape that makes up the bow, moving on back it thickens on the dorsal side with a bridge structure, on the sides of the main body of the ship are two engine pods. On the dorsal side of the ship near the bow looks like a catapult system with a large red door nearing the center of the ship for its MS complement. It has four dual-barreled guns on little winglets to the sides of the hanger, two on each side, one dorsal and one ventral. It has two single-barreled guns on the sides of engine pods, one on each mounted vertically and with a collection of Anti-Air/Mobile Suit turrets scattered all over it, and the ship is colored two shades of grey with red on the doors and engines.

The legged ship is a completely different beast as it has many more weapons on it then EA's newest ship but is around the same amount on Sentinels ship. It has some sort of objects on it that Nicol can't figure out. He watches the three ships turn and head towards that harbor to check on the Sentinel task force that is there. Nicol decides that he should head back and report his findings. The Blitz turns and heads back to the fleet and makes it out before the Mirage Colloid runs out.

In one of the Crew Bunk areas, the students are resting with Kira sleeping in the forward left upper bunk with the shutter half-closed while Tolle sits on the bunk beneath Kira's. Mir, Sai, and Kuzzey were on the other side with Sol leaning on the wall segment that separates the forward four bunks from the back four bunks.

"I'm impressed that he can sleep in a time like this," Kuzzey said.

"Well, he was piloting a Mobile Suit for the first time Kuzzey, of course he would sleep like this." Sol said with Sai and Tolle agreeing with her, "Hell, everyone is like that when they first pilot a Mobile Suit."

"True, but it was tough sure as we can't argue with that," Kuzzey spoke before Sai said. "Just what are you getting at Kuzzey?"

"Nothing, when it comes to Kira, all we can think to say is that…" Kuzzey spoke before Sol cut him off, "It's hard on Kira since he is a Coordinator, and his mind is capable of understanding things faster and better than others. On top of that, while yes he does not know how to pilot the Mobile Suit, I think it is more of a second nature that all Coordinators have."

"Yes, ZAFT soldiers are Coordinators which does make it hard for the EA, then there is the Space Revolution Army, while not Coordinators, they did sign an agreement with ZAFT that they will assist ZAFT until EA will allow the SRA to be independent," Sol said having the others stop and think when Alex came up to the door of the room that they were in. Alex looked at Kira and spoke.

"Hey, Kira." Which causes Kira to wake up and look at Alex who is at the door of the bunk, "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Kira asked after he got down from the bunk and walked out.

Alex sighed, putting his hands together for a moment. "Look… you're not going to like this, but I'm going to be honest with you… the people of OMNI are gonna ask you to help them defend this ship, and… I think you should do as they say."

"What?" Kira jumped a bit, "W-why would they do that?! I'm an Orb citizen! They can't tell me what to do!"

"And normally, I would agree with your right to say no," Alex reasoned, "However - I need you to keep this in mind: ZAFT is not gonna hold back when they attack again, and when they attack they won't care about the damage they conduct to the ship or the colony. Meaning that your friends and your families are going to be put at risk. The rest of us will do our part, but having every Mobile Suit we have in our arsenal would go a long way to preventing the worst-case scenario from happening to the colony."

"And what's the worst-case scenario?"

"Orb's very own Junius Seven."

Kira's breath hitched at that, as Alex sighed. "I know, it's unfair… but if it helps, you aren't doing this to help the EA. You are doing this to protect Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai, Mirallia… all of your friends and loved ones here on the colony… at the very least, do it to keep them safe, at least until this whole mess blows over and someone can relieve you of the duty."

"Fine," Kira said in defeat.

"Good. Sol, head to the hanger, and do a check on the Valor as it is your machine for now and you should do the same with the Strike." Alex said as his daughter Sol nodded her head and headed to the hangar along with Kira then Alex turned to Kira's friends, "If you want to help him, ask either Lt. Ramius or Ensign Badgiruel."

Alex left with Koji who was leaning on the door frame to the left of the direction that Alex was facing. As the two made their way to the hangar, Alex saw the pilots that helped out checking their machines, he saw WO Yuki with a couple of mechanics arming the Blademaster with a rifle and a shield as it did not come with any. Alex went to the Silver to do his own maintenance on it while Koji did the same with his Command Shiki.

* * *

**ZAFT Fleet, **_**Vesalius**_

Several GINNs launched from the remaining ships sometime after the Blitz's return. Each GINN is equipped with either an M66 "_Canus_" Short-range Guided Missile Launcher and M68 "_Pardus_" Short-range Guided 3-barrel Missile Launcher, an M69 "_Barrus Kai_" Heavy Ion Cannon, or an M68 "_Cattus_" 500mm Recoilless Rifle. One GINN that is launching is different as it was painted orange with a skull and crossbones on its right shoulder, this was Miguel's personal machine and he was nicknamed the _Magic Bullet of Dust_ due to the GINN's improved sensors and thrusters.

"_Olar Launch complete, Miguel to the catapult."_ a voice over the comms spoke as Miguel moved his GINN to the catapult. Inside the Aegis was Athrun who was starting it up as one of the mechanics ordered the hatch to be closed but Athrun moved the Aegis to the catapult with the crew wondering why the stolen G-weapon was launching. As the Aegis launched, on the bridge of Vesalius, Ades was shocked and said "What, Athrun Zala has taken off in a captured unit. Recall him, order him back to the ship."

"No, let him go as we already finished with the data extraction." Rau countered, "This might be quite interesting, now imagine as two Earth Alliance Mobile Suits fight each other."

On the _Archangel_ and the _Rommel_, alarms are going off.

"Electrical interference throughout the whole colony, N-Jammer levels rising." PO1 Dalida called out.

"What was that?" Natarle said in surprise.

"Well it seems that he isn't intending to wait until we get outside, that bastard," Mu spoke up.

"Are they planning to hit us while in the colony?"

"For them, it's easy as they can shoot all they want, but we can't shoot back."

"_Unless you're armed with flak batteries,"_ A voice came over as an image of a man appeared on one of the screens, the man looks in his early to mid-fifties but is a lot older due to Sentinels extended life program for their members, he has dark brown hair with a brown beard and grey eyes. He has a naval captain's variant of the MFDU.

"Unfortunately no, the _Archangel_ only has anti-air and anti-mobile suit missiles and the 75mm "_Igelstellung_" CIWS, but no flak batteries." the ensign spoke to the captain.

"_Well, I would suggest that the next time you meet your superior, have them order up some AA/AMS batteries."_

"True, but we need to get to an EA base and ask." Natarle stated

Before anyone could say anything, Alex spoke up as he heard everything, "Lt. Ramius, if possible, please give the missile a set proximity range to detonate and as long as it is under one kilometer to lower the risk of collateral damage."

"Agreed. Lt. La Flaga, assist in the CIC sense your mobile armor has to be placed in storage for now as we don't have the space." Murrue ordered before picking up the phone and alerting the ship, "Attention, the ship will be entering combat, all non-military personnel please report to the crew quarters. All military personnel please report to designated areas, I repeat, the ship is heading into battle. All hands to battle stations!"

In the hangar, everyone was hustling to get everything, Alex was in his machine's cockpit going over the combined strength of both the _Archangel_ and the _Rommel_ while everyone was getting ready to launch.

"The _Rommel_ has a complement of three MS platoons as well as two spare grunt MS' and my second custom MS Starlancer, a heavily modified and customized version of the MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1. The other machines are the modified RX-80PR-3 Pale Rider Dullahan (which are my bodyguards), three RGM-89D Jegan D Types, one RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type), and the AMS-129 Geara Zulus" Alex said to himself before an unexpecting voice came over the radio. "_Moving Silver Gundam to Catapult two."_

'Well, it seems that Sol's friends are helping out' Alex thought to himself with a gentle smile on his face, "OK kiddos, this is a breakthrough operation, we are to push back any inbound ZAFT mobile suits and check your aim for those who have heavy weapons, set proximity fuses on missiles… I would rather not have the colony damaged any further, got it?"

"Yes sir" everyone else including Kira replied.

"Good, time to kick the tires and light the fires," Alex said while Kira was placed on catapult one. The Strike was being equipped with the 15.78m "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword, and slightly bulky shoulder armor with the "Midas Messer" beam boomerang that is placed over the Strike's left shoulder, and the "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor on its left lower arm but to Kira surprise, the 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle was also added.

"Bridge, this is Kira. Why is the Strike being equipped with the beam rifle?" Kira asked before Ensign Badgiruel replied back.

"_Alex requested that the Strike be equipped with one for mid-range combat as well as dealing with any missiles that do get by."_

"Roger." Kira said before thinking to himself '_Well, best to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.'_

"Alexander Crossfare, Silver Gundam. Annihilating the enemy."

"Kira Yamato, Strike, Launching."

"Solrena Crossfare, Valor Gundam. Taking Off."

"Rayet Areash, Malice Gundam. Taking out the enemy."

"Inaho Kaizuka, Werewolf Gundam. Launching."

"Yuki Kaizuka, Blademaster Gundam. Taking Off."

"Marito Koichiro, Hurricane Gundam. Launching."

"Koji Himura, Command Shiki. Assassinating the Enemy."

All of the Mobile Suits launched from the _Archangel_ while the Mobile Suit complement of the _Rommel_ launched as well, with Chloe's Todesritter leading them. Alex could see around two dozen GINNs with a small handful of CGUEs. Alex could see one GINN that is orange which he denoted as an Ace.

"Hmm? Well, this is interesting." Alex said to himself, "Ah… _Archangel_, it seems that ZAFT has decided to send the Aegis out. They've most likely already extracted the data from them and, I see the Buster, Duel and the Blitz with them as well."

"Sir, I have a question?" One of the Jegan pilots called out.

"Go ahead, pilot."

"Sir, do ZAFT Mobile Suits remind you of Zeon's Mobile Suits?"

"Yes, they do. I was shocked when I was shown them during the assault on Sentry Base last year." Alex said as he brought up the image of the GINN, "I'm guessing that some of our former Zeon pilots are kinda taken aback of the appearance."

"DAMN STRAIGHT, BOSS!" One of the Geara Zulu pilots yelled over the comms, making everyone winced at his uproar, "Those machines are nothing more than knock-offs!"

"I could see them finding a partial blueprint of the MS-06C Zaku II somewhere."

"Ok, enough chatter." Alex said, "Listen up, it is going to be a target rich environment so check your aim and do NOT use heavy weapons. Raider Platoon, I want you to act as mobile defense for the _Archangel_ as she has no flak batteries. Echo Platoon, try to cull the herd into a manageable amount. Guardian Platoon, your job is to down any missiles that get past me and the other gundam pilots."

"Boss, where do you want the _Rommel_ at?" Captain Burns asked.

"Captain, have the _Rommel_ above the _Archangel_ to act as covering fire, use only the flak batteries, point defense weapon systems, and missiles that have their proximity fuses set to go off at a predetermined distance." Alex ordered the captain before shifting his attention to the incoming ZAFT forces, "And, looks like they really want to blow the Archangel along with anyone with them as these dicks have heavy weapons."

"What?! They're insane!" Murrue said.

"Well, I wonder who their CO is shoot them in the fucking face for what they are about to do." Alex said. Athrun see's that the Sentinels have deployed several mobile suits as well as the five other G-weapons including the Silver G-weapon and the two machines that held the GINNs back during their first incursion into the colony, Athrun swore as he activated one of his beam sabers blocked the silver machines attack as it activated it beam sabers that are also pistols.

'_Good reflexes, but not good enough,' _Alex thought as he pushed Silver's thrusters to full power, which caused the ZAFT pilot to panic as the Aegis was pushed back with unexpected force.

"WHAT?!" Athrun yelled as he was being push back, '_How can a machine have this much thrust, no machine is this strong nor this fast'_ He thought as recalled as the battle began, Yzak was dealing with the Strike look-alike with a beam weapon on its shoulder while Dearka was unable to get close due to the black mobile suit as it was keeping him back, Nicol was dealing with another stealth mobile suit. The rest of the ZAFT Forces are dealing with GINN look-alikes as well as what look like Mass production units of the Strike but at the same time they are not. Sentinel pilots are extremely skilled as they were able to eliminate many ZAFT mobile suits.

"DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL?!" Yzak yelled at the Strike copy as it dodge his shots before Dearka called out over the radio, "_Yzak, mind toning it down a bit? I'd rather NOT have my eardrums ruptured."_

"How about you help me, Dearka?!"

"No can do Yzak, busy here as I am trying not to get pierced as well as trying not to get in the flak umbrella and torn to shreds."

Several more GINNs led by a couple of CGUEs charged the Archangel from the port side, Sentinel pilots in the RGM-89D Jegan D Types that were with Alex during the "Laplace Incident" were reminded of that day. "Are you guys getting a sense of deja vu?"

"Yeah, reminds me of the battle at Industrial 7 during the UC era." One of the pilots said as he downed a GINN with his beam rifle, "Hell, I don't think these guys were ready to face us without any beam weapons aside from the four Gundam-types."

"Keep in mind that they will have beam-equipped Mobile Suits sooner or later, folks." The commander of the platoon fired his beam rifle at a couple of missiles as they were launched while the other two missiles were downed by the Archangel's CIWS defense systems.

"I wonder how our friends in Echo are handling it? I heard one of them was screaming about ZAFT's Mobile Suits being nothing more than Zaku knock-offs."

"Well, judging by how one of the Geara Zulus is tearing apart ZAFT's forces…. I'd say that they feel insulted." Another one of Raider Platoon's pilots replied as he was keeping tabs on Echo platoon as they tore into ZAFT GINNs with unchained fury.

Elsewhere, Kira was dealing with an orange GINN that was faster than the standard but not as fast as the Strike. Kira was using the beam rifle to force the GINN away but at the same time he could not get past it's shield which gave Kira a pause at first sight as GINNs never have shields in the first place. Kira had dodge a blast that hit one of the secondary support cables.

"Damn, I can't get close enough to hit it." Kira said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Kira wasn't the only one who was annoyed, Miguel was also getting pissed as he kept on missing.

"Hold still would you?!" Miguel said in anger as the Strike dodged a blast from the ion cannon, but the Silver G-weapon came from above and kicked him down to the EA ships where the red G-weapon came out nowhere as it punched his GINN with enough force that it knocked him out.

"Take that machine and place it on the Rommel, I would like to talk to the pilot." Alex ordered as the Aegis came at him with one of its beam sabers active which Alex blocked with one of his beam pistols in the form of a beam saber. Kira was in thought while taking out two missiles before queuing up Alex on the comms

"Alex, I know who is in the Aegis." Kira said which surprised Alex as he pushed the Aegis back.

"Well do you now, who is in the seat of the Aegis?"

"A friend of mine… Athrun Zala."

"Athrun Zala, as in son of Patrick Zala?" Alex asked as he was forced to dodge a shot from the Aegis' beam rifle.

"Yes. I knew him from a Preparatory School in Copernicus City before he moved to the plants." Kira said, Alex thought for a few seconds before opening comms to the Aegis.

Athrun knew that Alex was in front of him and knew that he couldn't beat Alex but before he could do, he was contacted by Alex which made Athrun curious which he opened up and was surprised that Alex was the one contacting him.

"Well, never expect you to contact me Mr. Crossfare." Athrun said with a bit of shock in his tone.

"Please, call me Alex. Mr. Crossfare was my father." Alex said with a chuckle, "And yes, I really never contact an enemy as I am usually trying to shove my size 40 metal boot up someone's size one ass, young Athrun Zala."

This statement took Athrun by surprise as Alex probably knew his father thanks to the signing of the Geneva Convention before he thought, 'But how did he know about him unless, no it can't be' Athrun contacting the strike via comms to confirm that it is Kira. "Kira, Kira Yamato. Please respond."

"Well, looks like the young Zala is calling you, kiddo." Alex said to Kira as both heard Athrun's voice over the comms which made Kira react in surprise as video image of Athrun. This made Kira catch his breath.

"A.. Athrun." Kira choked as he said his friend's name.

"Kira." Athrun replied as he looked at the strike.

"Athrun, what are you here. Why are you doing this." Kira called out as he dodged GINN that came up behind him before using the sword to cut the GINN in half.

"You're the one to talk, why are you in that thing." Athrun awensered back.

"Well, I suggest that you rethink what you said and think about the actions that you did kid and on top of that, Kira is an Orb civilian." Alex said as he shot two more GINNs and a CGUE down, "Your little operation forced him into this and can't you people wait until EA's machines are out of the colony before stealing them."

Athrun thought about it and the Sentinels leader had a point as this operation was launched too early and attacking a neutral nation will cause a major problem and will have the PLANTs to pay the cost of an entire colony.

As the battle went on and the little chat between Kira, Alex and Athrun as well, Inaho shot down two GINNs with his MS' machine pistols before turning to see a GINN who was charging the Archangel with his payload as it malfunctioned and was unable to fire. Inaho calculated the time before impact with how fast the Werewolf railgun rounds speed. After a few mental calculations, Inaho sent Alex a message if he could use one of the railguns to take out an enemy as well as sending him the calculations which Alex gave him to go ahead. Inaho aimed the left Railguns and fired a 204mm High velocity slug going around Mach 20, hitting the GINN as the pilot was not fast enough to dodge the round and was obliterated. He turned to see that the battle was now going into their favor as ZAFT mobile suits were running low until one of the ZAFT GINNs, that was destroyed by one of the Geara Zulu, arms still had its missiles and it fired unexpectedly. The missile detonated upon impact with the central support column, which caused a chain reaction as the column began to rip itself apart due to the colony's axial rotation.

"Damn it! All forces, brace for immediate decompression and try to get close to the ships! _Archangel_, _Rommel_, gets some distance between the two of you lest you risk collison!" Alex ordered everyone as the colony started to collapse all around them. Alex turned to see the Strike being pulled out along with the Aegis and himself due to the decompression of the colony.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kira yelled as he was pulled out of the colony.

"KIRA, NO!" Athrun called out as he was pulled out near another opening of the collapsing colony.

* * *

As the colony began to shudder and collapse, the emergency shelters defaulted to their purpose as escape vessels - as they launched out of the doomed colony in waves to save as many people as possible. At the same time, what few civilian ships that were capable of moving at the time were beginning to high-tail it out of the colony as well.

One ship was just warming up - as its lone crewman groaned as he disengaged the locks to the harbor. "What the hell are those idiots thinking?" He muttered, brushing his black hair back as he observed the colony's collapse from within. "This kind of damage had to have been done by D-Type Gear…" His scarlet eyes closed, as he took a moment to center himself. "...heads are going to fucking roll when this gets back to the PLANT's… let alone Orb…"

He maneuvered the ship through the collapsing debris the colony was projecting, letting out a deep, regretful sigh. "...at least they had some more warning, time to evacuate…" he muttered. As the shower of debris slowly came to a halt, he was able to engage the ship's auto-pilot, which freed him up to leave the cockpit.

'_Shit's been getting crazier and crazier…_' he mused to himself, '_First those Sentinel guys show up, and now ZAFT attacking an Orb Colony... damn world's gone mad…_'

He stepped to the back of the ship - where a well-sized cargo bay could be found. However within it was a single object: a large humanoid mobile weapon, completed with a V-head crest. "Well… it's not too bad…" he muttered, smiling wryly. "At least I got you out… Crimson."

The machine, of course, didn't respond to him - but the man chuckled as if it did. "Yeah yeah, I know you hate being cooped up in here," he said, "But… call it a gut feeling, but I think you'll be seeing some real action soon, buddy."

With the Sentinel fleet, the admiral was now angry as he knew that the boss would not allow heavy weapons to be used inside of a colony. "My god… How could this happen." One of the bridge crew called out as everyone was looking at the colony as it was breaking apart while the fleet was making flank speed while guiding civilian vessels away from the harbor.

"Admiral, orders?" the captain of the ship asked.

"Contact Captain Kirk and have him send out his mobile suits along with the ones from the _St. Louis,_" Tenith ordered before he turned to look at the destroyed colony.

"May god have mercy on their souls." He muttered.

* * *

**Elsewhere at the same time, **_**Ptolemaios**_

Deep inside a dense resource asteroid field, a blue and white ship whose hull was in the general form of an aquatic animal drifted, using the asteroids as cover. The ship is the _Ptolemaios_, the home base for the four Gundam Meisters and their Gundams, which was currently in the process of replacing the last two original containers with Assault Containers. In the ship's briefing room were several large screens located on both the floor and the walls along with a series of handrails meant for navigation and anchoring one's body in microgravity. The room was currently occupied, with several people having gathered with one of the screens on the wall currently showing another group of people and the screen on the floor showing recordings from Heliopolis. One of them is the team's tactical forecaster, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, who had been indulging in a nice beer buzz until she got the mission report from Lockon. This, in turn, prompted her to gather everyone in the briefing room and contact their support ship, the _Euclides,_ to finish up with the resupply as soon as possible.

"Well, this is a mess," Sumeragi said as she looked at the data as well as a video that Lockon recorded, which was currently showing him dueling it out with a sniper unit on a ship that managed to exit the colony before ZAFT destroyed the EA transport to block the Sentinel fleet that was in the colony at the time.

"Yeah, Sentinel pilots are far more skilled than VEDA's predictions." Lockon said as he leaned on one of the rails, "That pilot was able to track the direction of the shot I made and got our location."

"Yes, and on top of that," Sumeragi said as the video switched to another on where the Virtue fired its GN Bazooka at the ship and failed to destroy it, "Your thoughts, Ian?"

Ian Vashti, Celestial Being's most talented engineer, looked at the video, "Well… Sentinel does have a larger lead than Celestial Being if what they say is true, and that would give them at least eight decades to improve their craft and make technology that would either rival us… or surpass us altogether." He said.

"That, and there is also the other problem." He added with a bit of worry in his tone.

"The pseudo-Gundams," Setsuna spoke up.

"Yeah, first off is the silver machine," Ian said as he brought up the video of Exia being pushed back by said silver Gundam. "This machine was able to overpower the Exia with just its thrust alone. Just how is that possible?"

"The GN Drive should allow us to have the advantage over everyone else, including range and atmospheric flight." The team's innovade said, "But the Sentinels, on the other hand, have reactors capable of producing vast amounts of power."

"More powerful than the ultracompact batteries that ZAFT had developed and are not affected by the N-Jammers."

"Then there's that black mobile suit," Lockon said, remembering it's beam saber cutting through his own as the images of that particular event were brought up.

"Yeah, for them to have something like this is outside of our understanding….. and for the fact that it is blue in color instead of pink." Ian spoke while looking at the data regarding the blade cutting through Dynames' own beam saber, "We need more information on it so we can create a way to counter it."

"What about the other machines?" Lockon spoke as he looked at the screen, with brought up images of a bulky green mobile suit with four gatling-type weapon with two on each arm, four missile pods with one on top of the twin gatling cannons and two on the shoulder, and two unknown weapons mounted on the back of the lower arms. While the green mobile suit was using the four gatling cannons to keep Kyrios away, a black and teal colored mobile suit equipped with no ranged weapons at all was just standing there waiting for a chance that one of the Gundams would make a mistake and enter it's blade range. Meanwhile, a blue and white mobile suit equipped with two railgun-type weapons and two missile pods mounted with one of each on each shoulder was firing its beam machine pistols, and it was also equipped with two unknown weapons mounted on the back of its lower arms. The white pseudo-Gundam is firing it's beam rifle and what looks to be a rapid-fire beam machine gun mounted on its left shoulder with a missile pod mounted in its right and the last two machines are standing near the green pseudo-Gundam. The first of the two is a red mobile suit with a missile pod mounted on it's left lower leg, and firing its weapons and it is also equipped with a shield like the white one. The last pseudo-Gundam is EA's mobile suit that has been by the looks of things, successfully saved from ZAFT's infiltration team. It was using a weapon that was handed to it from the red mobile suit, on its back was some sort of heavy weapon. The video kept playing until two ships appeared within the colony.

"Well, I will say this…. Let's forget about their appearances for now and focus on their technology." Ian said as new images were brought up which included the two battleships, "From what I can get from the Gundam's sensor logs, I can deduce that the EA mobile suit is using compressed particles that have a composition comparable to that of high-end plasma which allows it to rival the Virtue's GN Bazooka." Then he used a console to maneuver some of the images around, "I want to know what it's limits are, and what its power source is? How long can it stay active? Can it use its beams indefinitely or does it have a limit? What type of propulsion system does it use? What is it's armor composition? Then there's the ship." The image of EA's newest ship was brought forward, "What type of armor can stop the Virtue's attack? If all of this technology gets mass produced…."

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. It was clear on what it meant.

"What I would love to know," The team's sniper spoke up, "Is how come we didn't notice this any sooner or have any information about this?"

Feldt Grace, the ship's pink-haired tech specialist and CIC operator answered Lockon's question. "For Sentinel, it is extremely difficult to get any info on their operations as we have no idea for their reasons. But Veda came up with a proposed idea that they are improving their technology that they bought from Morgenroete as well as them having beam weapons is probably due to that during the UC era, beam weapons were produced around early/mid 0060s to mid/late 0070s. The first beam weapons were mounted on warships then during the One Year War, with the Earth Federation Forces being the first to develop MS-scale beam weapons along with its newest mobile weapon, the RX-78-2 Gundam." Feldt brought up images of said mobile suit that Sentinel have provided through to let everyone know about the past.

"To think that this... _Earth Federation_ built a Gundam more than 400 years ago," Tieria muttered with a hint of anger as he looked at the image.

"And they made them in limited numbers as well." Allelujah said as the images of the limited produced Ground-type Gundams and other identical RX-78 Gundams were brought up.

"Ok, so Sentinel has been using beam weapons for a long time. What about Earth Alliance's mobile suit?" Setsuna asked.

"Thanks to Orb's neutrality and what info we have on their leader, Uzume Nara Athha, Veda has determined that Orb is a low-priority concern compared to ZAFT. While we do know about Admiral Halberton, he initiated a research project with Morgenroete's President and owner, Rondo Ghina Sahaku. However, they were still 10-15 years away from making a viable MS-scale beam weapon... but if they have data on Sentinel's beam weaponry, then it is only 4-8 year instead. Our attention was directed at ZAFT instead of EA and Orb, as ZAFT have already fielded their own beam weapons and their beam weapon development program is more accelerated than EAs." Feldt was right as ZAFT beam weapon technology was farther ahead than either Earth Alliances or Orbs but was severely lacking when compared to Sentinels as they had 81 years of research and development. On top of that, ZAFTs M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon was big and bulky, it also has a slow rate of fire and was only comparable to Exia's GN Sword/Rifle in terms of power output. The weapon was a low threat to the Gundams, but did indicate the rate of development which ZAFTs beam weapon project was going but the Sentinels beam weapons were far, far more superior to ZAFT and Celestial Beings beam weapons as they had time to refine it.

"We should've destroyed them when we had the chance," Tieria said while giving Lockon a look but was taken aback by Setsuna as he said, "Doubt that would have happened, Tieria, as the silver mobile suit would go straight after you after he would have finished me off."

Everyone was thinking on what Setsuna said and would agree with him as Sentinels leader was the most experienced and also has the highest mobile suit kill score of around 1000 kills thanks to the eight decades of combat experience compared to every else.

"What about the EA and Sentinel's new mobile suits?" The ship's Innovade spoke, "We can't just let it go. They would compromise the plan that Aeolia Schenberg laid out."

"Space is a big place, Tieria. We will let Veda and the Observers deal with it as there is little that we can do right now. This was to be the final test run of your machines, as your first true mission will happen in a few days, so rest up." Sumeragi said with a sigh, but the ship's other CIC operator called them via video communication.

"Miss Sumeragi, we have a problem!" Christina called with panic in her voice.

"What is it, Chris?" The tactical forecaster asked.

"Heliopolis was just destroyed!" "WHAT?! How? _When?_"

"Sometime after the meisters left." The brown haired girl said as she brought up a video that was caught from a ship that was leaving showed the colony collapsing.

"The hell, what the hell happened for it to collapse?" Allelujah asked.

"Could it be the Sentinels?" Tieria said.

"No, they would never use heavy weapons inside the colony and they hold themselves with a high sense of honor and have a moral compass. The EA's new mobile suit was trying to get a shot at me, but Haro moved Dynames for the shot to miss." Lockon said, "However, I have a sinking suspicion that it might have been ZAFT's doing, but it depends on who was the commander of the operation."

"Right. Everyone, it looks like things are going to get harder from here on out. Feldt, I want you to see what you can find on who was leading the ZAFT forces at Heliopolis." Sumeragi said before turning to Ian, "Ian, I want you to see if you can get some better upgrades for the Gundams, as we are definitely going to need them, and as the rest of you," She called out to the meisters, "I want all of you to rest for now until your first intervention."

"Roger/Affirmative/You got it/Yes ma'am" everyone replied.

Sumeragi turned to the image on the floor as the image of the Silver Gundam was in full view. '_This is going to be difficult as the Sentinels have advantage over everyone else. Hell I would think that if Celestial Being were to be in the UC era, I think we would be living our worst nightmare. I need a drink.'_ She thought to herself and shivered at the thought of the OYW before turning off the screens and leaving.

* * *

AN:Chapter 2 is done, it took a while to finish and any help would be appreciated also the chapter was shorter than the previous chapter as later chapters would range .

Also, still looking for OCs, custom mobile suits, custom ships as well as if possible factions. I am not taking on any OCs from the Universal Century but am looking for OCs from AD, AG, AW, AC, PD, and CE. You can have a custom ship with a custom MS from the six eras as long as your OC Bio has some sort of thought on the events of the Prologue as well as I'm in the neighborhood for a beta writer. Please Like, Follow, and Commit and have a good day.

**Ship Data:**

Rommel-Class Assault Carrier  
**Unit Type:** Assault Carrier  
**Ships of the Line:** Rommel  
**Manufacture:** Sentinel Fleet Works  
**Operator:** Sentinel Navy  
**First Deployment:** UC:0083  
**Length:** 485m  
**Width:** 80m  
**Height:** 98m  
**Equipment and Design Features:  
**Foldable Radiator Fins  
175 x I-Field Emitters  
4 x I-Field Generators  
3m of Gundarium γ  
2m of Titanium  
Laminated Armor (_Rommel_ only)  
**Armament:**  
4 x Dual 408mm Beam Cannons  
8 x 204mm Railguns  
24 x Dual 88mm Gauss Flak Batteries  
10 x 6-Barrel 65mm MK15A2 Phalanx-Type CIWS  
14 x 10-Tube Missile Pods  
8 x 60-Cell VLS bays  
8 x M1001 "_Reverence_" Tactical Weapons Platforms  
**Complement:  
**16 Mobile Suits  
2 Marine Regiments  
1430 Ensigns  
435 Officers  
**Technical & History:  
**Info will come at a later point.


End file.
